Three Wishes
by IloveCelestialIce
Summary: ON HIATUS. Did you ever find someone cute but at the same time irritating? Because I had! And I can't shake her off me if I wouldn't wish three times! But what will I wish for if I can have everything I need and wanted. In short I don't need her! right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Ok, so if you know me, you'll probably say "What the heck is her problem, making a new story when she can't even update BoY?" yea, and for that, I'm sorry... I was halfway through with chapter 20 when this story pops in my head. And I can't continue chap20 with this story in my head, begging to be written down... well, this story will be updated if you'll like it, if not then maybe I should just stop writing it. *sulking***

**So kindly read it first before you decided to send hateful reviews that you don't like it. (Which I hope you won't) *praying to God***

****English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you.****

**Summary: **Did you ever find someone cute but at the same time irritating? Because I had! And I can't shake her off me if I wouldn't wish three times! But what will I wish for if I can have everything I need and wanted. In short I don't need her! Right?

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance, Drama, Humor, Hurt/comfort.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

* * *

><p>"Gray! Wake up!" I heard someone say.<p>

"GRA~AY! Wake up!" somebody said yet again but this time shaking me as well. Who could this intruder be? I shifted and covered myself with my comforter. I heard a groan and another shout had erupted. I can tell that whoever this person is, he's getting annoyed.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait! HE? That doesn't sound like a he! Yea, Lyon won't wake me up. So if it's not him then maybe it's Ultear or Mom?

"GRAY! Wake up! You'll be late for school!" She said again, obviously irritated by now; I can tell by the tone of her voice. I shifted again and covered my head with my pillow. "Five more minutes, Mom…" I groaned sleepily, as I wanted to get more sleep. HAHA! Now that helps, because I can hear her walking away. I smirked under the covers and was about to continue my previous sleep until I heard approaching footsteps. Then before I knew who the intruder is, my pillow was removed and a metal thingy had collided with my head. "GET UP! AND I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER!"

I jumped, not because I was hit with a lamp, but because of her menacing voice. I looked at her and was surprised. She's definitely not Ultear and absolutely not Mom. How could I forget about her? Now you're wondering who she is? Well, she the pain in my ass! The person that looks like a girl that isn't really a girl if you'll examine her further! I received another spank in the head courtesy of the girl in front of me, holding a golden lamp that was probably the metal thingy she used to hit me, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Well, I'm sorry for not looking like a girl to you but, you really need to get up and get ready for school. Your mother, instructed me to wake you up and she told me I can do all means just for you to open those eyes and start moving, MASTER" She said, emphasizing the word master that made me twitch, putting the golden lamp back to the table it once was. Master…psh! I didn't even agree on being her sudden master! And nope she can't read my mind. I accidentally muttered louder than I should've been.

Ok, I was awestricken when I first saw her. Once you saw her, you'll instantly get captivated by her sweet looks, her big hazel brown eyes, her blonde locks and her voluptuous body that is clad with a crop top with stylish sheer sleeves and a pink tube top, a sheer overlay, light pink trim, and gold tassels. It also comes with matching pink pants that felt like velvet and has an attached sheer peplum. In short she looked like an Arabian princess. Okay! I admit! She's beautiful! But her major attitude problem ruined it all. She's kind, but only to my siblings and mom! She's treating me like a pest yet she dared call me master!_ Sigh._

You're probably wondering who she is and why the hell is she wearing weird GENIE clothes. Well, to put it simply, SHE. IS. A. REAL. GENIE. And I'm not kidding. Yes, a genie, a spirit often appears in human form, that when summoned by a person carries out the wishes of the summoner. And the lamp she was holding a while ago is where she came from.

"What are you muttering about? GET MOVING!" yep! I'm totally her _MASTER_. Mark the sarcasm!

"I thought I was your master? Why the hell did you hit me? And why are you the one ordering me around?" I asked, irritated. She made a surprised and scared face that was clearly fake, and pretended to be sorry.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Master~_!" she said with a nervous face while clasping her hands on her mouth, and blushing, as if she did something wrong. I admit, she looked cute but that thought of her abruptly changed when her attitude turned back to what she was earlier. "NOW GET MOVING!"

I grumbled and stood up. She really ticks me off!

"Good…" she said and smiled at me. "…I'll be downstairs helping your mother if you need me!" she finished and went out of my room. I sighed in relief and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

I guess you're curious why she's been calling me master, and why she's here, but I guess I'll tell you later after my bath. I'm just going to cool my head off.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? This is short I know but I'm just trying to explain to you the plot in this chapter. So if you'll like it, then I'll continue and explain everything. <strong>

**And yes, I was inspired by Disney's Aladdin. STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**Ja'ne**


	2. Chapter 2

****HEY GUYS! Okay, some of you were waiting for this update and I'm happy for that! A special thanks to Joy-chan (Hachibukai) and PurpleDiva888. For my reviewers, ShiningStellar, Hachibukai, Xx-Confused-Angel-xX, XxCamixX, and PurpleDiva888, thank you so so much! and also for all of you who putted this on alert and for those who added this as favorite, thank you! If it wasn't because of you guys, I wouldn't type this chapter and will most probably delete this story.. haha,,****

****sorry for taking so long! ****

****English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you.****

**Summary: **Did you ever find someone cute but at the same time irritating? Because I had! And I can't shake her off me if I wouldn't wish three times! But what will I wish for if I can have everything I need and wanted. In short I don't need her! Right?

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance, Drama, Humor, Hurt/comfort.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima! Standard disclaimer is applied for my inspiration, Disney's Aladdin. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

* * *

><p>A morning bath really felt nice. I sighed happily walking out of the bathroom with a towel covering my lower body. I went to my closet and took out my uniform and place it on my bed; took the towel off and dried my still wet hair until my door was forcefully opened.<p>

"GRAY! What is taking you so long? Breakfast is –…" said the lady I don't want to see, who stopped what she's saying and looked at me in the eye before shifting it downwards. I raised an eyebrow at her and followed her gaze…

.

.

.

.

.

"GAAAAHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

Now, I lost my dignity. Why the hell did this happen? Why the girl I despise? Why her? Of all people, why does she have to see…'it'? Ok, it's not that I wanted a certain someone to see 'it' but this is ridiculous! Doesn't she know the word 'knock' and 'privacy'? GOD!

I was so shocked that I threw my towel at her face, which surprised her and was probably the most idiotic thing I did in my whole existence in this world. What will I use now to cover…'it'? I searched my room for something to cover myself, before she can 'peek' again. (You mean 'before she can see it, again.') _WHATEVER!_

Anyways, _thankfully_ I was near my bed and grabbed my comforter.

"Geez Gray! What was that scream all about? I think my eardrums are broken…don't you know the word 'lock'?" she trailed off, looking at me after getting rid of the towel I threw at her, while rubbing her ears and creasing her face.

"What do you think? You just walked inside my room without even knocking then…then…YOU SAW 'IT'! And for your information I know what the word lock is! I just didn't apply it on my everyday routine because I'm not used to people barging in my room without even knocking!" I said frantically. I was probably blushing because I can feel the heat creeping up my face. Then she looked at me skeptically. I blushed even more at her gaze. Why is she even looking at me like that?

.

.

.

.

.

I blinked my eyes after she closed the door. "Wha?" is all I can say. After a matter of seconds, I heard a knock then Lucy came in again. "Is that okay with you, Master?" she asked smugly. All I could do at that moment was to look at her incredulously.

.

.

.

.

.

"PFFF~! AHAHAHAHA~!" she laughed, unladylike, clutching her bare stomach.

"Oh Gray! You should've seen your face! Ahahaha!" she laughed more. This girl really ticks me off.

"What's funny?" I snapped at her. She stopped laughing, maybe shocked at my sudden outburst? Ok, my guess was wrong, she's not shaken at all in fact, she's looking at me with a conceited face.

"It's not like I've _seen_ anything. Anyways, breakfast is ready!" she said smirking and walked out of my room, while waving her hand at me. I looked at her until she was out of sight. She just saw my– 'it' and that's what she did? She even made fun of me and teased me! I thought I'm her master? A normal girl will say 'Kyaaa' or will say sorry or will even blush! I know she's not normal but, what the heck?

I dropped myself in bed until my blush subsides. _How can I live peacefully now?_ I thought and sighed. The worst thing is…SHE DIDN'T EVEN SAY SORRY! She's going to pay for it! I'm not going to wish anything until she begged me to! HAH! But even if she begs I still won't wish anything! You're gonna suffer Lucy! I laughed by myself, looking like a crazy naked idiot. With this thought in mind, I stopped and sighed again, standing up to get dressed for school.

Maybe I should already tell you why she's here and where she came from. Well here it goes…

**Flashback**

The sun was up and the birds are chirping happily outside. Cold morning breeze moved with the wind through an open window of a teenager that was still on bed enjoying his peaceful moment. He groaned as he felt the light of the sun hit his eyes. He squinted before opening his eyes fully, glancing at the tick-tocking friend on top of his bedside table.

"MOM! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?" he yelled and hastily got out of bed to get ready for something, that he forgot. _Man! Grandma will get mad at me at this rate!_ He muttered out loud.

He grabbed his towel and run towards his bathroom. Once inside, he closed the door, took all his clothes off and turned the tap on. Cold water soon came rushing down from the shower head and washed the boy's body. Scrubbing his body, he cursed for not setting the alarm of his clock. He was planning to have a longer bath but since he's late, he can't or he'll be dead meat. The boy shivered, not because of the cold water that was pouring down on him but because of the thought of getting killed just for being late. Yes, that's how bad his Grandmother is, or so that's what he thought.

After taking a bath, he got out of the bathroom and immediately wears his neatly ironed clothes that were hanging inside his cabinet.

_Thirty minutes left!_ He thought as he ran out of his room and into the kitchen to grab some food. As he got there, he opened the door abruptly, startling the people inside.

"MOM! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?" he yelled at his mother, who were talking to his sister as he walked up to them.

"Oh Gray, good morning!" greeted his sister, Ultear, who was smiling at her younger brother.

"But you told me not to disturb you at any cost. And as a good mother, I did what you said." His mother, Ur, said closing her eyes, savoring the taste of her coffee.

"E-even so! You know how scary Grandma can be when she's angry right?" Gray, who had completely remembered what he told them before he went to sleep last night, said as he took some bread from the cupboard.

"I'm going now!" Gray said as he ran out to the kitchen, with his sister and mother waving and wishing him good luck. Somehow, it seemed like they were mocking him. He just rolled his eyes.

Gray went to his Grandparent's house, by foot, even though it's a long walk, or run, from their house. He didn't want to use his car because he doesn't want to show off everything he had. (What's the use of his car anyways? XP) _Will you shut up?_ (Fine… =_=")

With the thought of his angry Grandmother in mind he ran as fast as he could just to get there on time. Even though he knows that he will still be late after running like some mad man, he knew better not to be any later than that.

As he got there, he rang the bell from outside the gates. The gates opened automatically when the security camera caught the sight of Gray's face.

Gray was panting as he got to his Grandparent's room, or office. He sighed heavily before knocking and informing his arrival.

"Grandma, it's me Gray! Sorry I'm late." He said. He heard a faint 'come in' from the inside and after hearing this he breathe heavily before coming in.

He closed the door behind him before walking towards a woman that was facing him backwards. As he closed their distance, the woman with light pink hair, which was put in a bun with two sticks keeping it from falling, turned her rigid face at him. She glared at him for a moment that sent shivers to the poor boy's body. She then rolled her eyes and sighed heavily facing her back at him again.

"Gray…" she started.

"HAI!..."

"I'm transferring you to another school…" she stated with her firm voice.

Gray stiffened. Realizing what his grandmother was talking about, he gritted his teeth. _Is it time to finally tell them what I want?_ All his life, he's always following what his family wants, afraid to voice out his own reasons, afraid that they'll hate him. But this isn't the time to be afraid. This is his life and not theirs. But the _beast_ in front of him was just so intimidating that you can't even look her in the eye, not even the slightest part of her face was kind enough to be looked at. (What a bad grandson!) _Didn't I tell you to shut up? I'm telling a story here!_ (*pout*)

Why are they making him do what he doesn't want to do? He doesn't know the answer. He can't figure it out. What's so wrong in studying in a public school? Was it that bad to be studying in such school to socialize with people and have fun? Is it really bad? Because Gray couldn't find a good answer to these questions. Was it bad to enjoy your life with your friends?

"No…" he answered, clenching his fist. His grandmother faced him, shock evident in her expression.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said no. I don't want to transfer to another school."

"GR -"

"Before you scold me for opposing you ORDERS, let me tell you that I'm not following the steps of my brother and sister. I'm doing this because I don't want to be separated with my friends whom I grew up with." He said walking away.

"I thought you'll say that…"

Gray stop dead on tracks after hearing this.

"But it's already settled. Your grandfather and I talked and we think this is the best for you."

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO!" Gray yelled.

"Did you just…"

"Why can't you see that I'm happy with my life? Why can't you see that I'm contented living a simpler life with me and my family? DAD IS LONG GONE, Grandma. I know what I want, and I know Dad'll tell me to follow it. So please let me do it my way." Gray said cutting his Grandmother's words off and scrambled outside the door.

After a few moments, Gray's Grandma smiled. "Just liked his father…" she said and shook her head.

.

.

.

_I did it…_ Gray thought, heart beating fast, lips turning upwards. _I DID IT!_

He walked out of the house, with a knowing smile etched on his lips. He shoved his hands inside his pants' pockets and whistled a happy tune. As he was happily walking out of his grandparents' residence, he saw a shiny thing near the gates. Curiosity got the best of him so he took a quick look at it. It was a lamp, a golden lamp in fact. He crouched down and grabbed using his hands taking a good look at it. It was indeed an old lamp but, what is it doing there? Did someone drop it? Or were his Grandparents hiding it? No, they won't hide something like that in the garden. Are they going to throw it away?

"Gray-sama?" Gray heard a husky voice called his name. He hastily stood up and hid the lamp on his back in surprise.

"Ca-Caprico…hey, how are you doing? I-It's hot today isn't it! W-well, I gotta go now. M-mom's waiting for me so…BYE!" Gray said hurriedly so he can get out of the place immediately. He was scared that his Grandmother sent Caprico to take him back inside. The guy was kind and a friend of his, but the thought of his Grandmother ordering the huge guy around made Gray scared. So instead of talking to Caprico casually, he dashed out of the manor without noticing that he was still holding the lamp.

Once he knew that he's far enough from his Grandparents house, he stopped running and panted. That was the only time he noticed that he was still holding the lamp.

"Shit! I forgot to put it back!" He cursed, but instead of bringing it back, he decided to take it home, thinking that the lamp was being thrown away. He'll just give it to his mother, and if his mother asked where it's from he'll just say that it was given to him by his Grandpa.

He started walking again homeward and when he was just about a few meters away from his house he noticed that the lamp was dirty. So he rubbed the dirty spot with his hand, thinking that his mother won't accept it if it was dirty. As he was rubbing the lamp, a weird pink smoke came out of the spout, startling Gray which caused him to drop it. _What was that?_ He asked himself. Seeing that the lamp stopped from leaking out smoke, he reluctantly took it from the ground. When nothing happened he sighed and started to walk again until someone, or should I say 'a beautiful someone' blocked his way. He looked at her and was astounded by her appearance. _An Arabian Princess?_ He muttered.

"No I'm not. I'm a genie." Said the girl and smiled. Gray looked at her suspiciously…

.

.

.

.

.

…before walking passed the girl. The girl twitched. "H-hey!" She grabbed Grays arm, preventing him from walking away. Gray sighed and turned to look at the whining girl. "I'm not falling for this kind of joke. Don't say things that aren't believable…"

"But I'm saying the truth! I'm a genie! And I'm here to serve you, master!" The way she said that made a throbbing vein appear on Gray's head. "Please! This is the 21st century! No one will believe you!" Gray yelled, making the girl surprised. She took her hands off Gray and scowled.

"Just make 3 wishes and we're done," she said looking down. Gray face palmed. _This girl is so persistent._ He thought.

"Look here missy! No one, and I mean NO ONE, will believe your pathetic joke. And don't cosplay in front of my house. It's embarrassing! People might think I like a cosplay freak that is close to being a nudist!" Gray said, rather coldly, to make it clear that Gray Fullbuster is…not…easily…prank–

Gray blinked. _Oh no…_ he thought. Tears started to form in the corners of the girl's eyes. This is Gray's weakness.

"You know, I didn't think that my next Master will be someone as ungentlemanly as you. YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" said the girl as she glared at Gray. _What will I do?_ Gray thought with distraught fear. Right then, Ur, Gray's mom, decided to check out what's happening in her front yard after hearing screams.

"What's happen…ing…here?" Ur trailed off, as she saw a crying girl, which looked like an Arabian Princess, and her son trying to stop the 'princess' from crying. Gray looked at her mother and quiver at the deadly aura she's giving.

"What did you do to her, huh Gray?" she asked calmly, though you can say that she's going to kill Gray any moment if he doesn't tell the truth.

**…**

Ur invited the girl inside the house after beating Gray up. Yes, Ur beat him up for making a girl cry. She asked the girls name, "I'm Lucy, nice to meet you, sister-of-my-master!" 'Lucy' said and bowed. Ur blushed and giggled while Gray sweat dropped.

Ur straightened Lucy's back. "Don't bow like that. And I'm not his sister…*giggle* I'm his mother, Ur. And this ungrateful son of mine is Gray." Ur said, smiling sweetly. _Oh I can sense that mom took a liking to this girl._ Gray mentally groaned. Ur ushered Lucy inside. She made Lucy sit on the couch, with Gray scowling on the floor. Ur asked Lucy what had happened between her and Gray, (because as we can see from here, Ur didn't want to believe her own son…what a great mother she is, right? XP) _Yea, for once, you're right!_ (Whatever Gray! =_=)

Lucy explained what happened and for every word she uttered, Ur's smile faded and turned into a shocked one after learning that her son is not lying and was saying the truth, but that doesn't concern her right now, because what shocked Ur the most was the fact that Lucy is saying that she is a real life GENIE.

"YOU'RE A GENIE?" Ur asked again, not believing what she heard.

Lucy nodded while clenching her hands on her knees. She kept her eyes on the floor, thinking that if Gray didn't believe her then, so does everybody else right?

.

.

.

.

.

"WOW~! That's awesome!" Lucy looked up, surprised at Ur's reaction.

"Then you're saying that you can grant any wish?" Ur asked rather excitedly, as if she's the one to make the wish.

"Y-yes," Lucy hesitantly answered, still shocked. "But, only my master's wishes are to be granted." She ended making Ur disappointed. Lucy frantically waved her hands, not really intending to make Ur sad. Gray choose this time to snigger so in the end he was beaten up once again…by who, you ask? Yea, you guessed right, UR of course.

.

.

.

.

.

And that's the reason why you shouldn't take things that aren't yours, and put/place back the things you took without permission, because you'll suffer like Gray. Honestly.

.

.

.

.

.

So, going back to the story…

Ur pouted once she heard that only her 'master', which happened to be Gray, can be granted the three wishes he desired. Lucy shall never grant any wish other than her master's; otherwise the wish count will be back to zero, that is _if_ her master had already wished something.

"How can we tell that you're not fooling us and really are a genie?" Gray asked, narrowing his eyes at Lucy. Lucy sighed and looked at Ur.

"Only this once. Please wish for anything." She asked Ur, which made the latter perked up. Ur clasped her hands together and smiled at Lucy, "I want a cake!" she said in much delight. Gray looked at his mother disbelievingly. "A cake? Really? Can't you make a more interesting wish?" he said that made his mother pout. "I want a cake today, so what's the problem about that?" she said and looked at Lucy again and smiled. Lucy smiled in return and stood up. She took the flower vase on top of the center table and placed it on the floor near Gray. She looked at Gray in annoyance before facing the table again. And with a flick of her finger, a bright light enveloped the table which caused both Gray and Ur to close their eyes at the thought of being blind.

"What's happening?" Ultear emerged from the door leading to the hallway with Lyon beside her. Their eyes widen at the sight. "Wha?" Lyon gaped at the sudden appearance of cakes coming out from nowhere.

Ur and Gray gasped as the dozens of cake behold themselves in front of them.

.

.

.

.

.

"What just happened?" Ultear asked who, most probably was the first one to recover from shock. Lucy looked at the direction where the voice was coming from. She bowed down. "Good day to you! I'm Lucy…" She said and straightened her back before continuing, "…and I'm a genie."

Lucy was getting uncomfortable by the stares that they were giving her. She just wanted to prove to Gray that she was real so, what did she do wrong?

"SUGOI!"

Lucy was flabbergasted. All of them, except for Gray who couldn't believe his eyes, ran up to her and asked her many questions. She doesn't know why but she felt the warm nature of their family. She smiled and exchanged stories with them and again, with the exception of Gray.

**..ooOoo..**

"Alright, you're going to stay at Gray's room." Ur stated in superiority.

"WAIT, WHAT? I DIDN'T EVEN AGREE TO THIS! MOM YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?" Gray said raged, who sank after seeing the monstrous semblance emanating from his mother in front of him.

…

"The rules are simple. Firstly, wish three times then you'll be free from me and I will be free from you, I will be human, and will enjoy the world. Second, never ask to revive the dead, make a person suffer, or wishing for inhumane acts, because that is forbidden. And lastly, never fall in love with your master, or never let your master fall in love with you." Lucy stated. She was somehow sitting on the floor inside Gray's room, explaining every detail to her master.

Gray was lying on his bed with both his hands at the back of his head while boringly listening to his unwanted companion.

"Who said I'll fall for you? You're just a ghost…or something. But, it is possible that you'll fall in love with me…" teasingly said. This made Lucy twitched.

"You're really a jerk! I really can't believe that you're Ur-san's son." She said and huffed at him.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sigh. So I guess I'll just stop there because everything after that statement of her was all her ranting…and maybe mine as well, but mostly was hers. If you're asking if she's really staying in my room, then my answer in that is…err yea… sucks huh? Sharing your room with someone you never want to associate yourself with just sucks.

So I was now on my way to the kitchen but stopped my tracks once I saw 'her' standing at the bottom of the stairs, fidgeting her fingers while staring at her feet.

I continued my walk and was about to walk past her when she noticed my presence. "G-Gray!" she called. I stopped and waited for whatever she was about to say as I shoved my hands in my pants pockets. I don't know how she looked because my back was facing her.

"I-I'm…sorry…" she said in a low voice. I spun to look at her, shock evident on my face. D-did she just say that? She looked up and stared at my eyes as a pink hue spread across her beautiful face with those big hazel brown eyes of her that showed pure sincerity.

"U-uhm…" I really don't know what to say. I hate her yea, but the expression she giving me was just so…dare I say it, mesmerizing.

She looked down and fidgeted her fingers once again. "I'm sorry for walking into your room without knocking. I'm sorry for laughing at you. I was just…I don't know, disappointed? Irritated? Unfortunate? Well, it was because of the fact that you hated me that I didn't know that I'm doing something bad to my master, to you." she said. Was this the Lucy he met?

My eyes were transfixed at the sight of her. Why was it that one moment I'm mad at her and I hated her so much that I want her to suffer and then, one moment she'll come to me with that expression asking for forgiveness that it makes all my hatred go away, makes all my thoughts leave my mind, and makes my plans to make her suffer vanish?

"Gray! Lucy! Breakfast is ready!" Mom yelled from the dining room that made both of us jolt at our spot.

"Yes, mom!" I yelled back and looked at Lucy again. She looked up at me again and once our eyes met, we quickly averted each other's gaze.

"U-uhm, let's eat," I suggested and walked ahead.

"Uhn," she nodded and followed me.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't realize that I typed this much, really. I also don't know how I managed to write all this...haha, hope you all liked it! Oh, one more thing, tell me if there are wrong spellings or grammar,,<strong>

**tell me about it, ne?**

**so again thanks for the reviews and I hope you're still up for more! :)**

**Ja'ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 3! Please enjoy! ^_^**

**PurpleDiva888: ** Thanks so much for the review! ^_^ hehe, Special thanks because if you didn't bug(hehe) me I would've deleted this story,, glad I could still make you laugh! Haha,, about that, you'll just have to read this chapter,, so is Purple-chan okay? Hehe, thanks again! ^_^

**Hachibukai: **thanks for the review Jo-cha~an! Hehe, well, I'm having such a hard time at that time but, thanks to you and Purple-chan for urging me to continue that I continued this,, hehe,, you'll learn more about the rules as the story progress,, haha, natatawa na naman ako, bakit kaya? Haha, ui, mali pala balita ko! FT won't be taking a break, gomen gomen! Haha,, ^_^"

**LOVE3: **Thanks for the review! ^_^

**WolfieANNE: **thanks for the review! You know what? I thought I left a review after I read your story, but I guess I didn't, gomen! I was really missing your story! When are you going to update? Hehe, but please take your time! ^_^

**Xx-Confused-Angel-xX: **haha, glad I could make you laugh! Thanks for the review! ^_^ I'm so happy that you like it! Enjoy reading!

**English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you.**

**Summary:**Did you ever find someone cute but at the same time irritating? Because I had! And I can't shake her off me if I wouldn't wish three times! But what will I wish for if I can have everything I need and wanted. In short I don't need her! Right?

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance, Drama, Humor, Hurt/comfort.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima! Standard disclaimer is applied for my inspiration, Disney's Aladdin.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

This morning, I woke up early to help Ur-san in the kitchen, to thank her for being kind even if she's not my master. I helped her cook breakfast for her children and my master, clean the mess we did after cooking and helped her to wake her children up. She told me to fetch Gray in his room and because I'm grateful to Ur-san for letting me stay in their humble abode, I obliged to her request. It's not a wish so it's okay, I guess. She told me to do whatever I want just to wake him up.

I went to Gray's room and woke him up but unfortunately, he's a heavy sleeper. I really don't know what to do so I shook him gently. But as time passes he's still sleeping, or is he awake and just annoying me? With that thought in mind, I yelled at him but he just shifted in bed and covered himself with the comforter and his pillow saying "Five more minutes, mom…"

_This guy really ticks me off! Why does he have to be my master? It should be Ur-san instead!And mom? Does my voice really sounded that old? I'm old, yes, but it doesn't even show on my appearance. In fact, I looked like a healthy innocent not to mention cute 17 year old girl!_ I thought. With rage bubbling inside me, I took my lamp and stomped my way to my irritatingly-good-looking-but-unfortunately-super-annoying master and uncovered his head, and before he even got the chance to glance up at me, I hit him using my lamp. "GET UP! AND I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER!" HA! That'll show him. I sighed in contentment. Getting revenge is the best way to ease my nerves.

But, my contentment quickly disappeared when I heard him muttering something like 'she the pain in my ass!' and 'the person that looks like a girl that isn't really a girl if you'll examine her further!' I hit him hard again. I don't look like a girl? Really? But I thought I'm cute! Ur-san and Ultear-san told me that as well!

Hmp, I don't really care because after he wished three times, I'mgonna be human and I'll be free from this stupid curse. But I wonder what Gray wanted? He does have all he need within his reach so, what will he wish for? Now that scared me. What if it'll happen again? Am I gonna wait another century for another master to fulfill his/her wishes? I hope not. I really hope not.

So going back, I went out of his bedroom and helped Ur-san as well. Thirty minutes had past but still, no sign of Gray. Lyon and Ultear just got down after a morning shower. He's taking a bath as well. How come he took more time in the bath than Ultear, considering that Ultear is a girl? I'm right, right? Ultear should spend more time in the bath than that bastard. With the thought that Gray went in bed again I excused myself from Ur-san and went to check on Gray again.

I didn't bother to knock and forcefully opened the door while yelling "GRAY! What is taking you so long? Breakfast is –…" I cut myself off when I noticed that he's up and standing, without any clothes. I looked at him in the eye but then my eyes travelled downwards and saw something I think shouldn't have seen.

"GAAAAAAAH~!" an ear piercing yell filled the air. I gasped as my head was caught by a towel thrown directly at me. I bet with my life that it came from Gray. I blushed under the towel. It still has his smell, a minty smell, the same scent that I snuffled when we first met. It's so…Gray. I quickly took the towel off my head after I felt my blush subsides.

My ear hurts. Maybe because of his yell? Geez, what is he, a girl? My yell doesn't even sound as high-pitched as his! Maybe he's gay? Hahahaha! Wait! It's no time to laugh, I should apologize.

I looked up at him and saw him covering himself with his comforter. How cute! But before apologizing, I guess I have to tease him a little seeing his embarrassed face. Kukuku

"Geez Gray! What was that scream all about? I think my eardrums are broken…don't you know the word 'lock'?" I said, even though I know it was my fault for not knocking.

"What do you think? You just walked inside my room without even knocking then…then…YOU SAW 'IT'! And for your information I know what the word lock is! I just didn't apply it on my everyday routine because I'm not used to people barging in my room without even knocking!" I looked at him confused. What did he mean by that? 'It'?I felt the heat rising up my face remembering what I saw. Oh God, Lucy! I went outside again and breathe heavily, waiting my flushed face to dwindle. I hope he didn't saw me blush. He'll mock me every single time we meet. And by that I mean every single day. I face palmed. How can I live my life now? I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN! I'll make the table turn! He'll be the one embarrassed for the whole incident! But I guess I still have to apologize. _Sigh. _After a few seconds I knocked again and went inside. Well, that is what he wants right? To knock before entering. Okay Lucy, don't embarrass yourself now. Do your best!

"Is that okay with you, Master?" I said. I tried my best to look sweet and smile genuinely but I guess I looked like a dolt back there. When my eyes caught sight of him, I burst out laughing! I can't hold my laughter any longer. He looked so incredulously shocked with those blazing cheeks and agape mouth of his! Partnered with his bulky comforter wrapped around him so protectively like someone just harassed him or something! HAHAHA! You all should've seen him! He's so funny! But I can't deny the fact that he looked really cute, I just couldn't say that out loud or I'm doomed.

"What's funny?" he snapped. Oh-oh. Is he mad? I looked at him and he still looked the same, but this time pissed. Ha! I told you I'll turn the table!

"It's not like I've _seen_ anything. Anyways, breakfast is ready!" hahaha! I looked cool back there, don't you think? I went out with a proud face. I made him humiliate himself in front of a person he just met. I didn't think that getting revenge on your own master would feel this good.

I kept on walking but stopped in front of the door to the dining area. I blinked and realized something.

"GOSH LUCY! You forgot to apologize!" I scrunched up my hair in annoyance to myself. Now how do I expect Gray to treat me well if I myself wouldn't treat him what he was supposed to be treated?

I need to apologize! But I don't think this is the right time. But still! I should do it now. But what if he's still angry at me? Of course he's angry, stupid! After all you did, of course he's…angry.

What have I done? He'll never forgive me…

I was at the bottom of the stairs, fidgeting the hem of my skirt, the thought of an angry Gray Fullbuster flooded my mind. I thought of possible ways of apologizing but I can't think of any good ones. I'm screwed!

Think. Think. Think!

Approaching footsteps filled the air. When I looked up I saw Gray walking towards the dining area and didn't even bother to yell at me. I thought he's angry? Ok Lucy, this is your chance, GO AND APOLOGIZE!

"G-Gray!" I called. He eventually stopped. Good.

.

.

.

.

.

Now what?

.

.

.

.

.

APOLOGIZE! Oh yeah!

"I-I'm…sorry…" I said, in a low voice so that I won't be making him pissed even more, as I stared at my feet. I felt him turn and faced me so I looked up. He really looked so handsome.

.

.

.

.

.

NO LUCY! You shouldn't! Or at least that's what you told yourself! You promised yourself to never fall in love with your master ever again! You don't want THAT to happen again, do you? I looked down, didn't want him to see my face. I don't want him to come up with another reason to tease me after seeing my flushed face. As these thought came to mind, I didn't notice how I blurted out every single thing I want to tell him earlier.

"I'm sorry for walking into your room without knocking. I'm sorry for laughing at you. I was just…I don't know, disappointed? Irritated? Unfortunate? Well, it was because of the fact that you hated me that I didn't know that I'm doing something bad to my master, to you."

My eyes widen in shock as I realize what I just said. I'm expecting him to tease me, or yell at me but, none came. Why is he so quiet? I was about to look up when we heard Ur-san, calling us.

"Gray! Lucy! Breakfast is ready!"

"Yes, mom!" Gray yelled back. I looked up at him again only to see him looking at me as well. Once our eyes met but, we quickly averted each other's gaze.

"U-uhm, let's eat," he said quickly and walked ahead. I tilted my head to the side. What's gotten into him? Why was he acting…like that?

"Uhn," I nodded and followed him. I guess I'm forgiven? Why do I feel so dejected? I face palmed before sighing in frustration.

**Normal POV**

Silence lingered at the dining table of the Fullbuster family. Nobody dared to talk after Gray and Lucy arrived with flushed faces that confused the minds of the other part of the family, except for Ur with a knowing smile etched on her face. Ur, Ultear, Lyon and Gray were sitting and silently eating the food that is served on the oval table. Lucy was standing by the door. She refused to eat with them because, as she explained: a servant should not eat at the same table as her master, which caused a vein popping out of Gray's forehead. He yelled at her to never call him that because it's irritating at the same time embarrassing which was objected by his brother, Lyon, and said it was quite cute of her to call him master. It sounded like a mock that made Gray's day even more wretched.

After that certain event, they're now eating in an awkward silence until Ur cleared her throat.

"Lucy, why don't you eat with us?" Ur offered and smiled at the blonde who looked up to her and was about to reply her usual answer about the master-servant thingy but Ur beat her to it.

"I insist. I don't want to treat you as a maid, okay? You're more like…a guest." She said and stood up. She walked towards Lucy and grabbed her wrist. Ur dragged her and made Lucy sit across Gray, which was ignored by the latter. Ur then took another plate and silver wares from the cupboard and placed it in front of Lucy.

"You don't have to treat me like this, Ur-san. I can do it on my own…" Lucy sheepishly said and looked down. Ur smiled and put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "That, you can do some other time. For now, let me treat you as a guest." She said and smiled once again. Lucy felt the sincerity of Ur's voice. She looked up at her and smiled back. "Uhn," Lucy nodded.

Lucy never felt this kind of hospitality in her previous masters well, except for him and she was glad that she was given a chance to be with them, with the Fullbuster's.

**..ooOoo..**

**Lucy's POV**

Gray, Ultear and Lyon went off to school after eating breakfast. I bid goodbye to them and wished them good luck but the only answers I get was from Ultear and Lyon. Well, as you all can see, Gray's still mad, or was he just ignoring me to prevent another fight between us?

"I'm off to school now! Take care of mom, okay?" Ultear said and waved goodbye. I nodded and smiled at her. Lyon salutes and went off as well. Gray stood up and walked off bidding goodbye only to Ur-san. I was out the door looking at the retreating back of the three siblings.

_School, huh?_ I thought. I wonder how it feels to be at school. Is it really fun?

I went inside once the three were out of sight.

"Ur-san, let me help you with that!" I said when I saw her cleaning the table. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I can handle this, don't worry. If you want to do something, you could clean Gray's room? Well that is if you wanted to?" she said and continued cleaning. I smiled at her and nodded. I can't decline when Ur-san is this kind to me, can I?

I went inside Gray's room and started cleaning it. It took me maybe an hour and a half to finish, it was kind of dirty that made me think it wasn't cleaned for a whole month. I smiled in satisfaction until my eyes trailed into some stacks of books at Gray's table.

I love books so much but I haven't touch any in a hundred years so I made my way to the study table and took one book. It says 'Mathematics'.

"Math, huh?" I muttered and smiled as I remembered something from my past.

"Lucy?" I was startled and put the book back. It was Ur-san and she blinked at the books before looking at me. She walked towards me and skeptically eyes the book before shifting her eyes back at me. I sheepishly looked down. A servant should not touch anything that her master owns except maybe if he told him too. I can feel Ur-san stare and it made me feel uncomfortable. Is she mad?

"You know what Math is?" she asked. I blinked and looked up. "Huh?" is all I can say.

She smiled and repeated her question. "I asked if you know what Math is?"

"Uhm, yea?" I said, more like a question. Her smile grew wider. What is she thinking?

"Want to go to school?"

.

.

.

.

.

"HUH?"

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really have anything to say,, hmm, Oh wait for the update of Because of You,, I'll upload it either tonight or tomorrow!^_^ <strong>

**That's all! Hope you all liked the chapter!**

**Ja'ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there readers! Thanks for the reviews, for the faves and alerts! ^_^ to the silent readers, thanks a lot as well!**

**Okay, so I was supposed to post this yesterday but, I didn't finish the chapter until this morning. One more reason why I haven't updated this yesterday was because of something I've read,, and I hated it, that's why I lost the will to finish this last night,, why do I love to read so much? Hmmm, but thanks to milady666 who drew yet another wonderful GraLu art (you should all check her out,, and her current work is the 'Festival_part1_GraLu' it's really cute! ^_^) I got my will back! Hahaha**

**Anyways, thanks for adding me as your friend in Facebook! I love all of you so much! ^_^**

**Hachibukai: **Joy-cha~an! Haha, sorry sa maling info! *bows* haha, yea, me too! Lucky Lucy! :3hahaha, here comes our perverted sides! Kyaaaaa~! I'll probably faint seeing Gray naked as well! Wahahah,, thanks so much for the review! Oh I think you'll be more thrilled with this chapter! (I think,, ^_^") Haha,, hey, thanks for adding me as a friend! I had a really great time last Sunday talking with you, Angie-chan, Sharmaine-chan, and Angel-chan! ^_^

**PurpleDiva888: **wahaha, thanks for bugging me Purple-chan! Read and I think (take note: I think,, hehe) you'll be thrilled for the next chapter,, haha, you really made me laugh with your reviews! Haha,, yea, I love her knew improved Satan Soul! COOL! I feel like I'm Jason-the-reporter back there,,hehe

**Xx-Yoko-Littner-xX: **hehe, so you're the only one who got that hint,, haha you'll know soon enough(?) what's the real reason behind the third rule. Waaaah~! What are you talking about? You're a good writer! When I re-read my stories I think I should be the one to say that! Hahaha, yea, me too! Why does he have to be so HOT? Thanks for the review! ^_^

**oshirajinda: **thanks for the review! ^_^ here's the next chapter!

**LOVE3:** wait! Are you a Filipino? Waaaah~! Nagdudugo na ilong ko kaka-english ee,, haha anyways, thanks for the review! ^_^ I won't delete this story, knowing that there's someone like you that is there to support both me and this story! So thank you for that! :)

**jdcocoagirl:** thanks for the review! ^_^ waaah~! really? I think she is,, but it's going to be more like a mix of Lucy H. and Lucy A. on the upcoming chapters,,

**WolfieANNE: **hehe,*scratches head* yea, I guess I reviewed but since FF(dot)net is having some trouble, it was not sent,, *cries* of course I missed it! It was wonderful! And I can't wait for the next chapter! Hahaha, yea, I guess the real story starts with this chapter! Hope you'll enjoy! ^_^ and thanks for the review!

**Urusaii: **Angie-cha~n! haha, binasa mo na! haha, thank you! ^_^ haha, nung nagutom ka, kumain ka ba? Wag mag gugutom! Haha, you'll know more about the third rule,, let's see if we'll like it or not,, even though I'm the writer, I don't know why I'm excited as well? Hahaha thanks for the reviews Angie-cha~n! ^_^ and thanks for adding me sa facebook! I really had a great time talking with you and the rest!

**So I hope you guys will like this chapter,, it's short but it's all I could do, for now…I just wanted to present this to all of you as soon as possible, BoY I think will be updated this weekend? I'm still not sure, since I'm taking up summer classes,, the good thing about that is, our classes is only on Mondays and Tuesdays, from 8am-5:30pm,, hahah and it made me so happy that I got five days to work or to write my stories! ^_^ *does a crazy dance* can you imagine me doing a crazy dance? Haha, I'm telling you, I look like an idiot! Hahaha**

**English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you.**

**Summary:**Did you ever find someone cute but at the same time irritating? Because I had! And I can't shake her off me if I wouldn't wish three times! But what will I wish for if I can have everything I need and wanted. In short I don't need her! Right?

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance, Drama, Humor, Hurt/comfort.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima! Standard disclaimer is applied for my inspiration, Disney's Aladdin.**

**Anyways, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

* * *

><p>Sitting on your chair inside the classroom with nothing to do is probably the most boring part of being at school, for Gray that is. He sighed and cupped his chin using his right hand with his elbow on his desk. He has nothing to do because his best pal said he's still on vacation.<p>

Gray and his best friend are both popular with the girls. But for now, most of his best friend's fan girls are swooning over him, knowing that their 'love one' is still away. And that's what made him feel worse as it is. He ignored everything that's happening and decided to take a nap since he went to school early for an unknown reason, but his brother's best friend named Loke, unintentionally stopped Gray from doing so.

"Hey Gray! How's it goin'?" Loke said enthusiastically, didn't minding the groan that Gray produced as he looked up at him annoyingly.

"What are you doing here? You aren't allowed to enter someone else's classroom, need I remind you?" Gray said irritatingly, even though he's one of his friends as well. Loke raised his hands up in defense.

"Hey! I'm not the only one." He said as he brought one of his hands down and pointed the other at something in front. Gray followed his finger and scowled. There he saw his brother talking casually to his pale, blue-haired girlfriend. Gray hated it whenever 'she' smiles and laughs to whatever his brother is saying. It tore him whenever she let him kisses her. Why you ask? She's just the girl that he thought loved him with all her heart, the girl that made his everyday perfect, the girl that he treasures the most, the girl that always made him smile, and the girl that was once his.

While watching them having their moment, Gray thought about the day that he was still together with his ex. They were once the trending couple in the campus. Everyone hopes to have a love story like theirs. Everyone was even thinking what their child might look like. Everyone thought that they're inseparable. But in life, the unexpected happens.

.

.

.

.

.

They broke up. As to why, he doesn't want to think about it. All he knew was that his brother took the girl he loved away from him after the 'controversial' break up. No one ever knew why. No one butt in. Different rumors spread throughout the campus and became the trending issue. They were perfect. They never thought about the day that they would break up. In fact no one ever dared to think about it because they thought they're unbreakable. But to their surprise, even the most perfect couple and the most compatible will have to come to an end.

This is one reason why he doesn't want to be at school. It would be better to stay home.

.

.

.

.

.

Nah! Scratch that. Home is as complicated as school considering there is an unwanted boarder living with them. Now that he thinks about it, what happened to her? She doesn't seem the same Lucy he knew. This past week she didn't even called him master once. All she did was to wake him up, said her good luck for their departure for school and greet them when they arrived. He's worried, not for her but for himself. _ What if she's plotting something bad that includes me?_ Yea, that's what he's worried about. But thanks to Lucy, he forgot the scene before him.

He was busy thinking that he didn't notice Loke was looking at him knowingly. Since Gray was still looking at the couple, Loke thought it has something to do with the 'break up'.

"Gray, you still haven't moved on, huh?" Loke asked and sighed. Gray snapped out of his trance and looked over his friend. Loke took his silence as a yes. He sighed again and smiled apologetically.

"I know it still hurts Gray but, you should understand that the two of them loved each other. Move on, bro." Loke said and patted Gray's shoulder. Gray smiled but it pained him hearing that. Yes, it's been so long since that happened and he thought he had moved on but, he's wrong. After his brother started courting her, he knew he shouldn't feel anything but he did. And those emotions are between the feelings of jealously and pain.

He saw Lyon kissed her and made his way towards him and Loke. He patted Loke's shoulder indicating that they'll go back to their classroom. Lyon then looked at his brother and smiled.

"Good luck, Gray!" he said actively. Gray looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean by 'good luck'?" Gray asked. Lyon smiled before answering.

"You'll see," was all he said and left with Loke, who saluted at him before leaving. _You'll see?_ Gray thought but shrugged it off immediately.

_Ten more minutes. _He thought while looking at his wrist watch. He then folded his arms on top of his table and placed his head over it. _Guess I can still continue my planned nap. _He said to himself before letting his sleepiness take over.

**..ooOoo..**

"Gray wake up. Sensei's here," someone whispered and shook him gently. He groaned and raised his head to find a petite, blue-haired girl smiling at him.

"We have a new classmate~!" she said excitedly, which was ignored by Gray and just yawned.

"You can sit beside Gray." Their teacher said and pointed at Gray, who looked over and was surprised at what he saw.

There in front, stands a blonde girl smiling sweetly at him.

"GRAY~!" she said at waved at him. Gray though, doesn't know what's happening. _Am I dreaming?_ He thought.

"Oh so you know Gray?" their teacher asked the girl. She nodded and smiled. Different comments were heard. Some says '_She's cute~!_' and '_I want to be friends with her!_' while others scowled and glowered at the new student. Gray looked at his ex and noticed how her eyes widen. She looked at Gray and he just averted her gaze.

The new girl started walking towards her chair. She seated herself next to Gray and before class started, she looked over at Gray and smiled again.

_WHY THE HELL IS LUCY HERE?_ He mentally screamed. And throughout the whole class, he can't concentrate thinking of possible reasons why Lucy was at their school, studying.

**..ooOoo..**

After class…

"Hey there! I'm Levy! Nice to meet you, Lu-chan~! OH can I call you that?" the petite, blue-haired girl that woke Gray up said and offered her hand to Lucy. The latter smiled and took the girl's hand before shaking it.

"Yes! Nice to meet you as well!" Lucy said. Levy was going to invite Lucy to eat with her and her friend when Gray abruptly stood up and grabbed Lucy's wrist before dragging her outside to where nobody won't see nor hear them, earning different looks from their classmates. Little did they know that there's a girl who swiftly followed the two.

…

"Why are you here?" Gray asked Lucy darkly.

"To study?" She answered sarcastically. That made Gray annoyed.

"What I mean is why you came here to study?" he harshly asked. He placed his hands on the wall on both side of her head, trapping her, while her back was pressed on the wall. Lucy gulped. _Oh no, he's mad! Better say the truth._ She thought and sighed.

"Ur-san asked me if I want to attend school. I said…"

**FLASHBACK**

"Well yes, I wanted to but, as a servant I…" Lucy was cut off by Ur who rummaged her pants' pockets and took out her phone. She dialed it and put it on her left ear.

"Hello? Makarov-san?" she said.

"Yes, this is Ur."

"I'm alright. Anyways, is it possible for me to enroll someone today?"

"Really?"

"Aww. But she doesn't have any papers! What should I do?"

"AH! Okay okay! I'll tell her! Bye!" she said and ended the call. She looked at Lucy and smiled.

"You're going to take a test tomorrow, to tell which grade or year is appropriate for your intelligence." she said that surprised Lucy.

"But," Lucy said but was cut off once again.

"I don't wanna hear any of you master-servant thingy. I want you to study and that's final!" Ur said in much authority. Lucy flinched but then relaxed once Ur placed both her hands on Lucy's shoulders.

"Listen Lucy, I want to help you. Even if you're a genie, I don't want to treat you as a servant as you call yourself. To me you're a sweet girl who needs to experience every girl should experience. I see myself in you and I want to help you." Ur explained.

"What do you mean Ur-san?" Lucy asked. Ur sighed.

"I was once a servant myself. My husband was my master." This sentence made Lucy gasped in surprise. Ur just smile at her.

"I-I didn't know…" Lucy said and looked down. Ur just patted her head and smiled once again.

"It's okay. Now, let's forget all about this and take my offer, ne?" Ur said. Lucy looked up and smiled understandingly. She nodded which made Ur grin.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So I took the test. I was supposed to be a year higher than you but Ur-san told Principal Makarov to let me stay in the same year and class as you," Lucy cut her explanation off when she saw Gray's surprised face.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked.

"Wrong? WRONG? YOU'RE ASKING ME WHAT'S WRONG? Mom just –" he was gonna yell at Lucy but someone cut him off.

"Uhm, Gray?" she said to call his attention.

Gray and Lucy looked at the person. Gray's eyes widen at what he's seeing.

.

.

.

.

.

"J-Juvia," was all he could manage to say.

"U-Uhm, so you two really know each other huh? S-She's just a friend, right Gray?" The pale, blue-haired girl, whom Lucy took note as Juvia, hopefully asked.

Gray then realized his and Lucy's position. He abruptly took his hands back to his side before facing Juvia again.

"U-Uhm, Lucy this is…" he began. Gray doesn't know what to call her now.

"I'm Juvia, his friend," Juvia said instead, and was confusingly forcing a smile. It pained Gray hearing those words. Is it really over between the two of them? Are there no more hopes of them being together again? Yes, he never told anyone his pain when Lyon courted Juvia neither he say he liked what's happening nor he say he was just gonna sit back and watch the whole show while his 'EX' and his 'BROTHER' are acting all lovey-dovey in front of him in all places. No, he didn't say those things to anyone but in the inside, all the agony he kept were bubbling. But what could he possibly do?

.

.

.

.

.

_That's right! Lucy!_ He thought and firmly faced Juvia once again. He never told this to anyone but, he's determined to take Juvia back.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yes. This is Juvia my classmate and friend. She's Lyon's girlfriend." Gray said. Juvia on the other hand flinched at the statement.

Lucy was just watching the two of them talk.

_Gray's friend? Lyon's girlfriend? But why are they looking at each other lovingly?_ Lucy thought confused but, she didn't show it. Lucy looked at Gray and saw the glints in his eyes._ So there's something going on between these two, huh?_ Lucy mentally smirked with the idea. She snapped out of his thought when Gray continued talking.

"And Juvia, this is Lucy…" Gray then turned to Lucy and smiled. Lucy's heart started beating fast for an unknown reason. _ What if he tells that I'm a genie? What am I gonna do? The whole school will take advantage of me! _She clutched her right hand on her chest and looked at Gray in the eye, waiting for his next statement.

.

.

.

.

.

"…my girlfriend."

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Haha, next chapter will be updated next week! I guess,,<strong>

**Anyways, thanks for reading! ^_^**

**Ja'ne**

**Gonna wait for the next chapter of Beelzebub! Haha, BERUBO IS SO CUUUTE~! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter took so long for me to write. =_= anyways, I hope you'll enjoy reading! But I'm not confident with this chapter,, it feels like Gray is OOC,, yep,, haha, whatever happened here is because of my wild imagination! hahaha,, so I'm sorry if ever you'll dislike the chapter! ^_^**

**Xx-Yoko-Littner-xX: **thanks for the review! ^_^ haha, yea, Gray had a plan,, better read the chapter! Haha me too! I think Juvia and Lyon are cute together! Both have an unrequited love! Haha,, thanks again! :)

**Fullbuster1597:**haha,, thanks for reviewing! ^_^ Please enjoy the chapter! Hehe, It's okay, at least you still reviewed,,hehe

**snowdrop03:**Waaaah~! Hey there! It's been a while! Thanks for the review! ^_^haha, glad you liked it! Lol, don't worry about your phrasings, mine sucks big time,,haha

**PurpleDiva888: **Purple-chan! Did you know that I reviewed you fic yesterday but figured that I hadn't sent it because ffn is having problems,, I'm sorry, I'll try and review again today! ^_^ anyways, thanks for the review! Hehe, we don't have classes on Monday and Tuesday so I guess, I got this whole week for my fics,, hehe,, so it's okay to bug,, hope you'll like the chapter!

**Hachibukai: **Joy-chan~! Haha, I really had fun talking to you these past two days (nights! Haha XD),, you already knew the answer to that! Natsu will show himself the on chap 6 or 7,,haha and I know you already know that as well,, haha, I'm glad you found I thrilling,, thanks for reviewing! I'll be patiently waiting for your updates as well! Hahaha ^_^ ***SPOILER*** napanood mo na ung latest episode? Bat ganun ung preview? Don't tell me may something si Gray kay Erza? Waaaaah~~! Ang utak ko parang sasabog! Ang cute ni Michelle no? hihihi

**LOVE3: **hehe, sorry about that,, to be honest I don't like it either, but it's needed in the story,, haha, you know, for Gray and Lucy's relationship,, hehe,, thanks for the review! ^_^

**anon: **haha, your question will be answered if you read this chapter! Haha,, thanks for the review! ^_^

**jdcocoagirl: **haha, glad you liked it! ^_^ this is where you'll see Lucy Ashley's character! Haha,, thanks for the review!

**iLucyGray: **haha,, yea, sometimes I'm a lazy bum as well, so I don't usually review! Haha, so it's okay ^_^ haha, read the chapter and you'll see what they did! Haha,, thanlks for reviewing!

**Rose Fang: **Thanks for the review! Hehe, hope you'll like this chapter! ^_^

**WolfieANNE:** waaaah~! You updated! I just saw it on my alerts! I'm gonna read it after posting this! ^_^ oh and I'm sorry! I never thought my review won't be sent! T_T I'm really sorry for making you wait for nothing! GOMEN! Onz thanks for reviewing by the way! ^_^

**English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you.**

**Summary:**Did you ever find someone cute but at the same time irritating? Because I had! And I can't shake her off me if I wouldn't wish three times! But what will I wish for if I can have everything I need and wanted. In short I don't need her! Right?

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance, Drama, Humor, Hurt/comfort.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima! Standard disclaimer is applied for my inspiration, Disney's Aladdin.**

**Anyways, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5:<strong>

* * *

><p>"…my girlfriend,"<p>

.

.

.

.

.

"…huh?" Lucy looked at Gray incredulously. The latter put one of his arms around Lucy's shoulder which made her flinch in shock. Gray smiled at her once again that seemed like a 'just-play-along' expression. Lucy raised an eyebrow at him and sends a 'what-do-you-think-you're-doing?' look. She saw one of Gray's brows twitch and this time he shows his 'do-it?-or-lose-it?' look. As if understanding Gray's twitching smile, Lucy smiled awkwardly at him. _I don't like what's happening._She thought and faced latter merely stared at the scene before her.

"W-wow. I didn't know you had a girlfriend already," Juvia said in a surprisingly trembling voice. _So this girl, likes Gray? And Gray feels the same? Wait! Is he doing this to make her jealous?_ Lucy thought and stared at the fidgeting girl before her.

.

.

.

.

.

_Wait again! This girl is Lyon's girlfriend! How can this Juvia girl like another man? And worse it had to be Gray, Lyon's brother? _Lucy frowned a little while Juvia was looking down. When Juvia faced the 'couple' again, she sighed before smiling; '_phony'_ Lucy noted and smiled back.

"S-So, how long have you been dating?" Juvia asked, mainly at Gray which Lucy found irritating because she's just right there,with Gray's arm around her, in front of the controversial girl._Can't this girl see I'm here?_

"A week," was what Gray said, tightening his grip around Lucy's shoulder. She doesn't know why but, she found herself blushing over the action. _DAMN! WHY ME?_ She mentally cursed.

"Oh. So, Lucy-san, what do you think of Gray?" Juvia asked, acting casually. Sometime, Lucy hatedwhy she can read people's looks and expressions. _Wait! What do__** I**__ think of __**Gray**__?_ She pondered. She started sweating when she saw how Juvia raised an eyebrow at her. She can tell that this Juvia girl was testing her how much she knew Gray of some sort. She felt like she's being looked down upon. And Lucy hated it. But what will she say?

_An irritatingly good looking but super annoying man! _Was what she wanted to say but she can't, if she wants to be spared by her master's wrath that is.

Due to her unresponsiveness, Gray's hand travelled downwards and settled at Lucy's waist bringing her closer to him. Lucy squeaked in surprise when Gray pressed his body to her and leaned in her ear.

"She asked you a question, honey…" Gray whispered seductively that made a shiver run down her spine. _ I can't believe Gray could do all this for her! Is this even the Gray I knew?_ She thought as she started blushing madly. When she didn't answer again, Gray slightly pinched her side that made her yelp. She looked at Gray irritatingly but her eyes widen noticing their close proximity.

He stared at her with what she thought as something between an amazingly fake sweet smile and an irritated twisted face. It's kind of amusing for Lucy to mind all these things rather than the matter at hand.

She looked at Juvia again and smiled uncomfortably. "Uhm, Gray is–" she was about to answer Juvia's question but was cut off, thankfully. She doesn't want to lie…any further.

"JUVIA! There you are!" yelled a young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes while running towards them.

"Lyon's been looking for you." She said as her eyes caught sight of Gray holding the new girl, Lucy, by waist.

"Oh hi, Gray! And this is?" Lisanna greeted with a smile and then looked at Lucy, confused.

"This is Lucy, my girlfriend," Gray said nonchalantly. _How can this guy speak of it like it's nothing?_ Lucy sighed before smiling at Lisanna.

"Hey Lucy-chan! I'm Lisanna! Nice to meet you!" she said enthusiastically then grabbed hold of Juvia's wrist before dragging her.

"Let's go! Bye Gray! Bye Lucy-chan!" she said and started running with Juvia. She looked back and said "By the way, you two looked good together!" she waved, leaving the 'couple' alone, both blushing.

**…**

"They looked cute huh?" Lisanna asked while eyeing Juvia knowingly. Juvia scowled at her before taking her wrist from Lisanna, who sighed at her friend's attitude.

"She's not good enough for Gray. She knows nothing of him. She doesn't deserve Gray's love." Juvia said as her scowl deepened. Lisanna frustratingly ran a hand over her hair.

"GOD JUVIA! You two are long gone! You have Lyon now! Can you at least let Gray be happy?" Lisanna said to her friend. She knew her friend's feelings for Gray, but she already had Lyon and with what she's doing, would probably hurt both Gray and Lyon. Juvia doesn't know this, but she's hurting herself as well. Lisanna just want to make Juvia realize this.

"NO! Gray deserves someone better!" Juvia said and proceeded in the cafeteria where Lyon is waiting for her. Lisannajust shook her head and followed Juvia.

**…**

Gray coughed while removing his arm from Lucy's waist and brought it to his pants' pockets. He turned and was about to leave Lucy alone when Lucy spun to look at the retreating back of her masterwith a frown on her face. Lucy stomped her feet towards Gray and took hold of his arm making him look at her.

"What?" Gray asked, irritatingly.

"I'm supposed to be the one asking you that! No, scratch that! I'm supposed to be asking you the 5W's and H!" Lucy screech. Gray made a confused look.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Gray rolled his eyes at her, not being shaken by her yell and started walking again.

"Don't you dare walk away when you put me in a situation like this!" Lucy said and followed Gray. He just groaned in frustration.

"Gray!" she yelled again. People started looking at them but she ignored them.

"What?" he snapped at her. She gaped at him and glared.

"The 5W's and H! Do you want me to enumerate it all for you? Fine!" she said and showed one finger per question.

"Since **when **did I become your so-called girlfriend? **Who**the hell told you that you can just proclaim to anyone that I'm your girlfriend? **What**'s your problem? **Why** did you do that? **Where **did that 'girlfriend' stuff came from? And **how**did it turned out like this?" Lucy asked exasperatedly and brought her hands on her hip, creasing her face at Gray. He found it funny when Lucy's like this. _Who knew she could be a clown sometimes?_ He thought.

"One answer: I'm your master. I can have whatever I want, whenever and wherever I want it." He said coolly making Lucy flinch and grew red in embarrassment. Gray mentally smirked as he continued.

"You should be grateful. You can consider this as a wish." He said and started walking again. He thought he got Lucy there but he's wrong.

"To pretend as your girlfriend without knowing your intentions? I don't think so." Lucy said that made Gray look at her, meeting her eyes.

"Tell me Gray, why are you doing this? There must be a reason behind all this." She asked.

"It's none of your business." Gray said and averted her eyes.

"It is my business you jerk! What's with you and that Juvia? There must something going on between the two of you with those loving stares you gave to one another?" she said. Gray glared at her but she didn't even budge.

"You don't have to know anything," Gray said darkly that only cause Lucy to get more annoyed.

"I'm going to pretend as your girlfriend, of course I have to know everything!" she said as leveling Gray's aura. _She so nosy and NOISY! If she never kept her voice down, she will spill all of my plans!_ Gray mentally slapped his head and sighed.

"Follow me at the rooftop," he said and walked away. Lucy blinked at his retreating back, confused but nevertheless followed him.

**..ooOoo..**

"SHE'S YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND?" Lucy screeched in shock that made her jump from her seat and stared at Gray with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. They were sitting on the flooring of the rooftop leaning on the grills.

"You're overreacting! Stop being so noisy! And close your mouth, that's very unladylike of you. I don't want anyone think that I settled myself on some kind of freak like you." Gray said making Lucy pout cutely, Gray noted and immediately shook the thought off once he realized what he's thinking about. She could retort back because of the harsh comment but she's much too curious about the break up so she once again asked.

"What happened?" she seated herself again beside Gray and suddenly gasped making Gray stop from saying anything.

"Don't tell me Lyon took her from you? THAT JERK!" Lucy said and scowled at her crazy idea. Gray chuckled and shook his head.

"Stop jumping into conclusions. He didn't take her from me," he said and outstretched his leg and crossed his arms at the back of his head. "Then what happened? You're so slow in telling the story!" Lucy said impatiently._Since when did I become the one at fault here?_ He sweat dropped.

"Just be quiet and listen." He said. _Why am I even telling you this?_ He muttered but Lucy still heard it.

"Because I'm going to pretend as your girlfriend. You know, you should really learn how to mutter more quietly, or rather speak in your mind so no one will hear you. Anyways, start telling the story already!" she said impatiently again. Sometimes she can make him smile.

.

.

.

.

.

"I proposed to her in marrying me,"

.

.

.

.

.

"…huh?" was all Lucy could say. Her mind is somewhat processing the information slowly, for some reasons.

"I proposed to her but she refused. She told me it's too early. I grew angry at her and thought that she doesn't love me anymore. We broke up because I almost hurt her and I never wanted to hurt her so I stayed away from her for one year. Never talked to her even we we're classmates. Then Lyon started courting her getting permission from me. I told him it's alright because I thought I'll move on when that happens but, I figured I'm wrong. When they became a couple I found myself wanting to take Juvia back. That's why I thought that having you as a girlfriend will make her jealous seeing she still has feelings for me." He explained more detailed. Without getting any response from the girl, he glanced up at her seeing her expression earlier; eyes wide with mouth hanging open. _She could be really cute sometimes. _He smiled slightly and brought his one hand to her chin and pushed it up to close her agape mouth. "The flies will soon enter your mouth if you won't stop doing that." He said and smirked at how he always made her blush.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!" she said as she waved her handsat him before continuing "YOU? PROPOSED? TO HER?IN MARRYING YOU? ARE YOU NUTS? Of course she'll never say yes! You're too young for that! I bet she wanted to finish her study before doing that!" Lucy said exasperatedly. Gray scowled at her. "What's wrong with getting married? We can still continue your life after marriage! The only difference is that we're together! That's the only thing I could do to measure her love for me…" Gray said. "And will you please keep quiet?" he added.

"You're too shallow, you know that? That's not the only way of measuring someone's love for you! You know, sometimes I hate you for being so stupid! No, erase that! I've always hated you," Lucy said and huffed in annoyance.

"It's not like I like you!" Gray said and huffed back.

Silence lingered. Gray closed his eyes, waiting for his companion to say something while Lucy bit her lower lip and pondered for a moment. She sighed and decided to say what had been bothering her.

"This is wrong Gray. You're the one at fault here." She said and looked down, feeling sorry for Gray.

"I know. That's why I'm doing this; to correct the wrong and make everything change back to the way it was." Gray said.

"That's not what I meant! What you're doing is wrong! You shouldn't take Juvia from Lyon when you know you're the one who actually approved of it in the first place!" Lucy countered. Gray opened his eyes and glared at Lucy.

"She was mine first. I saw her first! That only means she's rightfully mine." Gray answered back.

"But she has Lyon now." Lucy said, concerned for both Gray and Lyon.

"But she still loves me!" Gray yelled and stood up as he clenched his hands into a fist.

"If she still loves you, she wouldn't have accepted Lyon's love!" Lucy retorted.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm willing to take her back no matter what. You should be siding with me; I'm your master." Gray said and turned his back at her. Lucy flinched and gulped. This is bad. As a genie, she should always follow what her master said but the rules said to never wish for inhumane acts. _Is this considered as one?_ Lucy asked herself._No, this wish won't be using any magic so it's fine. It's bad, but still… _she thought and looked at Gray's back._ He's my master…_she sighed and clenched her hands before standing up.

"Okay, but never regret anything, you hear?" Lucy sighed. Gray glanced at her over his shoulder and nodded.

.

.

.

.

.

"I have three conditions, by the way." Lucy said making Gray turn fully at her, staring incredulously.

"Who said you could give conditions? I'm your master, 'm the one making the conditions." Gray said. Lucy glared at him.

"Even if you're my master, I still have my right for this is my body you're going to use for the wish and not my magic." She said. Gray rolled his eyes. Lucy took his silence as a yes.

"No kissing. No hugging. No lovey-dovey thingies." Lucy stated confidently, crossing her arms.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you stupid or what?" Gray asked after a while. Lucy snapped her head at him. "W-what?" she asked.

"We're going to pretend as a couple. What kind of couple doesn't do 'lovey-dovey thingies'" Gray said, doing air quotes at the same time. Lucy was taken aback. He's right. She blushed once again and coughed before speaking once again.

"O-Okay. Then we'll cross out the third condition and–" She said but Gray cut her off

"The hugging and kissing depends on the situation." Gray said leaving the shocked blonde alone, blushing madly at the statement.

"So there are times that we should h-h-hug and k-k-kiss?" Lucy asked herself almost losing balance when she went down the stairs.

"What's the point of the condition anyways?" Lucy stated and cried animatedly.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>Have you watched the latest episode? Michelle is so cute! and she has a cute voice as well! ^_^ But, I have some hunch about her,, hmm, for me, she seems a little suspicious,, okay, son't mind me! hahaha<strong>

**So this chapter is full of tongue fights, hahaha, sorry about that! I tried my best for this, hope it doesn't turned out crappy,,haha**

**Yes, Gray is unbelievably impatient in marrying Juvia, sorry again for the OOCness,, T_T**

**But, I still hope you guys like it,, what will happen next chapter? I don't know yet,, but I will get right on to it, after finishing chap 24 of BoY that is! Haha**

**Review?**

**Ja'ne**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! it means so much to me! I love all of you! for the silent readers, thank you! I would like to thank the people that Favorited and alerted this story! hontoni arigatou guzaimashita! Onz**

**To my reviewers: jdcocoagirl, Hachibukai, PurpleDiva888, WolfieANNE, LOVE3, oshirajinda, Dreameatermerry, Rose Fang, and Fullbuster1597. thanks so much! sorry if Gray is acting like a child last chapter! haha,,**

**English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you.**

**Summary:**Did you ever find someone cute but at the same time irritating? Because I had! And I can't shake her off me if I wouldn't wish three times! But what will I wish for if I can have everything I need and wanted. In short I don't need her! Right?

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance, Drama, Humor, Hurt/comfort.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima! Standard disclaimer is applied for my inspiration, Disney's Aladdin.**

**Anyways, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX<strong>

* * *

><p>As Lucy descended down the stairs, with her scrunched up face muttering incoherent words due to previous events that happened back at the rooftop, Gray smiled by himself hearing Lucy grumbling as he waited at the bottom while leaning back on the wall with his arms folded across his chest. Often times, Lucy could be irritating but sometimes she could also make Gray smile due to her unbelievably crazy gestures and stuff. What kind of lady kept her mouth hanging open in front of an extremely handsome, not to mention H-O-T man? Okay he's being a narcissist but its true, right? No one dares to argue with that, right? Anyways, going back, as far as Gray knew, Lucy was the first girl who ever did that in front of him. <em>That girl really made me smile a lot today. She's just too loud.<em> He thought and shook his head.

Once Lucy turned to walked down the stairs to the ground floor, she saw a familiar raven haired man leaning his back on the wall. Her frown deepened but can't remove the thought of why Gray was still there. _Is he waiting for me?_ She immediately shook her head after the dumb idea. _Not a chance!_ She muttered, answering her unspoken question, as she preceded her walk.

Gray looked up when he heard, what he supposed was, Lucy's footstep getting nearer. He mentally smirked seeing the sour face she's giving him.

"Why are you still here?" Lucy asked as she stopped three steps down. Gray didn't try to answer the question and just walked near her while extending one hand. Lucy raised an eyebrow at this, confused and suspicious at the same time. Gray waited for another ten seconds for Lucy to realize what he's doing. And when she didn't react, Gray sighed and grabbed her hand, pulling her in the process.

She squeaked in surprise and closed her eyes when she thought she was going to fall face first on the cold tiled floor from three steps up the stairs. But it never came. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised that Gray caught her and had been hugging her protectively. She blushed and pushed him with all her might, making Gray stumbling backwards a little.

"What do you think you're doing?" she exasperatedly said while glaring at the smirking annoying perverted guy, or that's what she wanted to call him, in front of her who already caught his balance.

"You could've hurt me by doing that, you damn bastard!" Lucy once again said, angered by the fact that Gray wasn't even affected by her ranting. Instead, Gray grabbed her hand again and pulled her into a walk. Lucy tried to pry his hands off but to no avail.

"But you aren't. I caught you, right? So what's the problem?" he asked after a while, making Lucy stop at what she's doing. She looked up at Gray and saw him smiling which astounded her. This is the first time she saw him actually smiling; not using his usual smirk._ Is that even possible?_

She looked away hiding her blush when she noticed her hand was held tightly by the man she 'should' supposedly despise. "Why are you holding my hand?" Lucy asked, somewhat scowling.

Her question was answered when Gray leaned to her ear, not too near but near enough for Lucy to hear his whisper.

"I thought you agreed pretending to be my girlfriend? So why aren't you doing your job?" he asked as he kept his smile plastered on his handsome face to make it seem like he's talking to her casually, noticing other students started talking about them, which Lucy didn't realize because she's too busy admiring the smile of the man holding her hand. She looked at him confused before looking around and realized they were being looked at. Well 'being looked at' may be an understatement, the right word to use, as Lucy assumed, was glowering. Girls and boys alike are staring at them sullenly. And Lucy didn't like it one bit. But what can she do? For Lucy, it feels like everyone's eyes are boring to her very soul and she started shaking.

Feeling her quivering hands, Gray tightened his hold on her, making Lucy looked at him. He smiled reassuringly and whispered. "Just be yourself. Don't mind them. I'm here, so don't worry."

Hearing this coming from Gray, Lucy's features calmed. She doesn't know why but, there something tingling inside her tummy. She smiled back and nodded.

.

.

.

.

.

"And don't ever mess up cause if you do, you'll lose it. Got that?" he said casually and was back to his old self, but kept his now fake smile. Lucy twitched.

"Sure thing! Bastard!" she jeered silently, not wanting anyone to hear her or their 'cover' as a couple will be discerned. She can't accept the truth that she actually believed at what Gray said. Heck, she even smiled back at him, which she wouldn't, or rather forcibly do if they were at home!

"Oh, before I forgot! We will keep pretending at home," Gray once again said making Lucy choke. She hastily craned her neck, making it ache a little, and look at him with her stunned face.

"What? Why?" she asked him quietly, known to her the eyes that kept on staring at them.

"Well, you must keep in mind that Lyon is my brother and that we're living in the same house. If we wanted this to be a success, then we must do it rightly." He explained to her. How could she forget such information? Lyon and Gray are brothers, which means that they are supposed to act as a couple in front of him every time, which means every single day, hour, and minute they see each other. And since Lucy and Gray are pretending at home, they are also going to deceive the person Lucy was indebted to, Ur. She sighed. She doesn't want to lie to Ur and Ultear but, her master wanted this so she must do it, even it's against her will.

"Okay," she sighed. Gray saw her sad face at his peripheral vision and something inside him told him to make her happy. Why would he make her happy? She's not even human. She's a ghost. She shouldn't feel anything, or if she's feeling something, he shouldn't concern himself with that. But, there is really something inside him that's urging him to do otherwise. He sighed.

"Don't worry, after I get her back, you'll be free," he said that made Lucy snap her head at him in bewilderment. After a moment of pondering what Gray had said, she beamed at him. Lucy was happy hearing it. She'll be free. Who in their right mind won't be happy after hearing they'll be 'free'? Well, Lucy's one of the sane ones so of course she's pleased. She absently intertwined her fingers with him and hugged his arm using her other hand making him move closer to her. Startled at the sudden action, Gray looked at Lucy. He was surprised at the sudden change of moods. And this is why Gray doesn't understand girls: they have major mood swings. _How can they do that?_ He thought.

He smiled by himself as he kept his eyes ahead while constantly glancing at his companion's amusingly happy appearance.

"Hey Gray! Where are we going?" she asked enthusiastically, not bothered by the stares and snickering she get from the people they passed by.

"We're already here," Gray answered as he led his companion on a two door room. He pushed it open keeping his firm hold on Lucy's hand. He gulped the lump on his throat as Lucy did so when the babbling of students filled their ears. They were at the cafeteria and Gray scanned the room in search of his friends.

Once they walked in, most of the people inside stopped what they're doing and stared at the two making Lucy's courage a while ago disappear and made her uncomfortable. She inched closer to Gray. "Why are they staring at us like that?" she asked.

"Because of you," he answered nonchalantly, not letting Lucy think he's as nervous as she was. Lucy got more agitated and tauten her hold on Gray's arm making him cringed and blush, feeling her squeezing her chest on his arm, unintentionally. _What is she doing to me? GAAH~! That's why you're being called a pervert! Just stop thinking! She's not doing it on purpose! _

"M-Me? W-What did I do?" she asked.

"Be-Because you're with me! Now stop squeezing my arm and just follow me." He said and wrested his arm away. He walked ahead having the same blush adorning his face. Lucy not knowing what to do followed Gray abruptly.

"Over here, Gray!" greeted by the annoying Loke from a table in one corner of the room. Gray once again looked around and sighed once he found them. He walked his way there, momentarily glancing at Lucy to see if she was still following him. He stopped and turned fully when he didn't see her.

"Gray!" he heard Loke call him again, Gray looked back and waved his hand gesturing them to wait and turned to scan the room once again. Once he saw a flash of blonde was being hover by three thug looking guys, Gray's face darkened for an unknown reason and clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. He doesn't like what he's seeing, that's for sure. _That dumb girl! I told her to follow me!_ He thought but inside him, his conscience is taunting him that it was his fault for leaving the fretting girl behind.

"Hey there, miss!" Guy number 1 said. Gray twitched hearing it.

"It looks like your companion left you." Guy number 2 said. Again, Gray twitched.

"You're pretty cute. Why not join us instead?" Guy number 3 offered while leaning closer to the blonde. _That was the last straw! _Gray walked towards the scene.

Lucy's nose scrunched up in the foul odor of their breath. She's afraid. Yes she can use magic to take them down, but they were in the middle of the cafeteria and the last thing that Lucy wants was to be discovered as a genie.

"U-uhm," was all she could say. _What am I gonna do?_ She mentally asked herself. _Curse you Gray, for leaving me!_ She thought as she took a step back. She looked around to see if someone would help her but it looks like everyone was afraid of these three boys as well. _Great! I'm doomed._ She just let her eyes close not knowing what to do.

"Hey, Bora, I think blondie here is too shy to answer your question. Let me, the great Erigor do it." Guy number 2 said and was inching closer; Lucy once again took a step back hearing it.

"Haha! She's afraid of both of you! Come to Master Velveno!" Guy number 1 said. He was about to grab Lucy when something hard slapped his hand away. Bora, Erigor and Velveno's eyes widen.

"Who dared slap a hand of one of the holy three?" Veloveno asked as he snapped his head to the sides. _Holy three? With those faces? Are they serious?_ Lucy tried her hardest not to laugh._ Okay, Lucy. That's too harsh!_ She scolded herself mentally.

"Oops. Sorry! I was just here to get my girlfriend," This was what brought Lucy back in the real world.

She looked up and her eyes widen when she saw Gray smirking at the three men. _Gray…_

He looked at Lucy and extended his hand at her. Lucy sighed in relief and quickly ran into Gray's arms and hugged him. "I thought you left me…" Lucy whispered. She doesn't know why but, her body just moved on its own accord. Caught by surprise, Gray's eyes widen and merely put a hand over Lucy's head, patting in soothingly. People started chattering again, asking why Gray is with some girl. _With some girl?_ Lucy thought and as realization sank in, she slightly pushed herself away from Gray only to be pulled back again. She blushed; everyone is staring at the scene. Why did she do that? Why does she keep on blushing in front of him? She looked up to see Gray glaring at the three men.

"You brat! You're gonna regret ever laying a finger on me!" Velveno roared and was about to punch Gray when a teacher stopped him from doing so.

"Velveno! Enough of you!" he said.

"Che!" Velveno said and along with Bora and Erigor, he left.

"Are you alright Gray-kun?" the teacher asked. Gray just nodded his head and said his thanks.

Lucy heard him sigh. He then released Lucy and took her hand, dragging her to where his friends are.

"Thanks Gray." Lucy said, appreciatively.

"Nah, you're gonna pay for it later!" he hissed, annoyed and he doesn't know why. Lucy simply pouted._ You're the one who left me._ She muttered. _And here I thought you really cared._ She rolled her eyes.

When they got to the table, Gray just seated himself near Loke after letting go of Lucy's hand.

Lucy on the other hand was squirming; she doesn't know what to do so she just introduced herself, thinking it was the most appropriate thing to do. She bowed down.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I-It's nice to meet all of you. I –" She said and was cut off.

"She's my girlfriend," Gray intervened. Everyone in the table gaped at him except for Lisanna, who's nodding her head while smiling, and Juvia, who's chose not to say anything and just continued eating.

"You're Gray's girlfriend? Lu-chan?" Lucy looked up to see that Levy was at the same table as she was; Lucy concluded that she's one of Gray's friends.

"U-uhm, y-yes," Lucy said hesitantly and shifted in discomfort when she seated herself beside Gray.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" a white haired guy yelled as he stood from his seat. Lucy flinched a little, knowing well that 'he' would react like what he just did.

Lucy smiled at him awkwardly and nodded her head at him. He smirked and took his seat once again.

"Wow! I never knew! Well, you two were never interacting much at home." Lyon said earning all his friends eyes.

"She's living with you guys?" Juvia asked, shock evident in her voice. Lyon looked at her and smiled.

"Yes! Well, Lucy here is a gen – OWW!" Lyon shrieked and rubbed his sore knee, which was intentionally kicked by Gray who was eating across him and acting all innocent.

"Oh sorry! Was that you?" Gray said, sending Lyon his 'don't-tell-them!-It'll-cause-trouble' look. As if understanding it, Lyon laughed ineptly while scratching his head.

"Lucy is…u-uhm…OUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND! YES THAT'S RIGHT!" he explained._ Wow Lyon! You're helping Gray way too much._ Lucy thought as she pitied Lyon's uneasiness in his position.

"Oh! So you three knew each other way back then? Wow! That's great!" cooed a white haired girl, who looked like Lisanna, Lucy noted.

"I'm Mirajane by the way!" she said and smiled at Lucy. The latter smiled back.

"You forgot Ultear, so that makes four." Said by a scarlet haired lady seated next to Mirajane. "Oh right! My bad!" answered Mirajane. The red head looked at Lucy and smiled before introducing herself. "I'm Erza."

"And these are the rest of the gang." She added as she pointed at each and everyone on the table.

"This is Jellal," the blue haired guy named Jellal nodded his head at her; she nodded back.

"Lisanna," she salutes at her. "Juvia and I already met Lucy earlier! I'm Mirajane's sister by the way!" she said. _So that's why they look alike!_ Lucy thought. "Oh, so you already know these two?" Lucy nodded. Juvia just gaped at her.

"And Loke," he grinned and winked at Lucy; she sweat dropped but smiled in return.

_Didn't know Gray could have such sweet friends considering his awful attitude._ Lucy thought.

"But why is she living with you guys?" Juvia suddenly asked. Lisanna just sighed at her friend.

"S-she just got back from..A-America and her p-parents asked mom if…w-we could take care of her until they get back here." Lyon explained once more. Fortunately of the three, everyone believed Lyon's story. _So I'm their childhood friend now? And my parents are still in America? Wow! I didn't think that my identity will change in a matter of seconds._ Lucy thought, amused by what's happening. The nervousness she felt before are long gone.

"So, since when did you two started going out?" Lyon asked, bringing the focus back on Gray and Lucy once again.

"A week," Gray answered and continued eating. _Why is he acting like it's nothing?_ Lucy thought as she eyed Gray. He's been acting nonchalant since earlier after being all shocked and angry by her sudden appearance at school as a student then he'd smirk and snickers at Lucy's mistakes and unladylike manners. Lucy was wondering if Gray is a bipolar person. She giggled at the thought. Maybe he is but, sometimes Gray just acts normal like how he usually acts at home towards her. He rarely even smiles but, earlier, when they were walking down the halls, Lucy saw him smile, even in a flash moment. She knew that it wasn't fake like the normal one's that he gave her.

The latter noticed Lucy's stares and gazed back. He smirked when he saw that's she's staring intently at him. He took his sandwich and brought it close to Lucy's mouth.

"Want some?" he asked. Lucy snapped out of her gaze and stare incredulously at the sandwich before eyeing Gray again. She raised a delicate eyebrow at him before dragging her eyes back at the food._ This girl really is slow._ He thought and smiled, absentmindedly. Lyon saw this and smiled to himself as well. _I didn't think that he'll find love in Lucy, whom I thought was the total opposite of him but can be so much alike at some point._ Lyon chuckled.

"What are–" Lucy tried to asked but as soon as she opened her mouth Gray pushed the sandwich at her mouth making her bite some. He smiled in satisfaction and continued eating while Lucy tried to swallow the food that's been forcibly brought to her mouth. She glared at Gray after swallowing the food and seeing him biting the sandwich made her blush, once again, and realize something…

.

.

.

.

.

They just share an indirect kiss. She quickly clasped her hands at her mouth and at the same time hiding her reddening face from everyone.

_Oh God! This is not happening! Stop beating so loud, Heart!_ She muttered loudly, making the closest person to her, which was Gray, hear her.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>Have you guys seen the raw scan of Fairy Tail? GAAAAH~! can't help but love Rouge Cheney! HE SMILED! WAAAAAH~! It feels like my dreams came true! *ahem*<strong>

**anyways, about BoY, I'm still having trouble because of the surprise,, I'm afraid that it won't be a surprise to my readers but I still hope it does,, I think I'll update on Saturday? haha, I'll try my best! ^_^**

**So review, ne?**

**JA'NE**


	7. Chapter 7

**I finally finished it! **

**MishaArsellecLune: **here you go! :3

**Fullbuster1597: **thanks for reviewing Sharmaine-chan! ^_^ please enjoy the chapter!

**Oski: **thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it! ^_^

**LOVE3:** yay~! Thanks! ^_^

**illa95:** thanks for reviewing! Hope you'll like the chapter! ^_^

**Hachibukai:** haha,, yea, minsan ganyan din ako,, pero usually I remembered what I wanted to comment! Haha, thanks for the review! ^_^ and about Gray's best friend, next chapter,, he will surely be revealed next chapter! ^_^

**WolfieANNE:** waaah~! I'm glad you liked it! ^_^ haha, yea, I get your point,, thanks for the review!

**oshirajinda: **thanks for the review! I'm happy that you liked it! ^_^

**LunaAlchemist27:** glad to her that from you! ^_^ thanks for the review! ^_^

**Dreameatermerry: **haha, he will! Haha, thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**Cesia14: **waaaah~! Thanks so much! ^_^ that made me happy! I hope you'll like this chapter as well!

**Rosella6199:** ikr? Haha, thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**PurpleDiva888:** it's fine! ^_^ I'm glad you liked it! Uhm, Lisanna and Juvia? Yes! Haha, yes, I remember that! Sometimes you could read my mind! O.O thanks for the review!

**omg:** haha, you're the second one to realize Natsu isn't in the scene yet,, I have my plan for him, based on your review, I'm sure you'll like it! Haha,, thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**anja:** I remember someone whenever I see your name,, hehe, may I know where you're from? Hehe *scratches head* its okay! I'm glad you reviewed! Haha, that made me blush! But seriously, I'm not that good! But thanks anyway!^_^ actually, ideas just kept on popping in my head,, hehe, waaaaah~! Thank you! You're cool as well! Your friends? O.O Wait, you and your friends are reading my story? T_T thank you! You don't know how happy I am! Honto ni arigatou guzaimasta! *bows*

**a/n: **thank you so much for the reviews! Thank you so much for the fave! And thank you so much for alerting this story! Also to the silent readers, I'm happy that you guys are still reading this! ^_^ you guys made me so happy! And I'm sorry if I didn't reply last chapter,, *bows* ANGEL LOVES YOU ALL OF YOU SO MUCH! :D

**English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you.**

**Summary:**Did you ever find someone cute but at the same time irritating? Because I had! And I can't shake her off me if I wouldn't wish three times! But what will I wish for if I can have everything I need and wanted. In short I don't need her! Right?

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance, Drama, Humor, Hurt/comfort.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima! Standard disclaimer is applied for my inspiration, Disney's Aladdin.**

**hope you guys enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, you're really serious? As in, this is the real deal?" Lyon asked as he was walking homeward beside Gray, who was carrying a worn out blonde behind his back. Gray sighed for the nth time, Lyon had been asking the same question ever since they accidentally met at an intersection after Lyon walked Juvia home.<p>

"For the last time, YES! It's for real! So stop asking questions and just deal with it!" Gray hissed, clearly irritated. Lucy stirred a little but she didn't wake up, much to Gray's 'relief'. Lyon raised both his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright! I get it! It's just that," Lyon said as he brought his hand down, shoving it deep within his pants' pockets. Gray gave a questioning look at his brother. "Just what?" he asked.

Lyon sighed and smiled knowingly. "Are you sure about this? I mean, she's a…you know," Lyon said and leaned closer to Gray before continuing his sentence with a whisper "…a genie."

Gray gazed at his brother's obsidian orbs before diverting it to the road ahead. "I don't see anything wrong with it," he simply answered. Lyon merely shook his head. He was worried on the future outcome of his brother's relationship with Lucy. How will it work? A human and a genie? He still doesn't get it but, if this is what makes his brother happy then he will support it. A smile crept its way to his face as he stared amusedly at Gray who is having a difficulty in carrying the blonde with his and Lucy's bag on both of his hands._ Wish you all the luck in the world, brother. I hope she will make you move on with what happened between you and Juvia._ Lyon thought.

Gray cursed under his breath. Lucy is heavy for a genie. He thought that genies are some ghost or even smoke that has no mass at all. But God, how wrong was he. That's why he decided to carry her, not knowing the fact. But now he knew, he will never carry the blonde ever again. Gray noticed that Lyon quieted down so he looked to the side and realize that his brother was staring intently at him wearing that annoying smirk on his face.

"What?" Gray asked raising a brow at his brother. Lyon shrugged and chuckled a little. "She's bad at playing basketball," Lyon commented. Gray absently smiled remembering what happened earlier that day.

**Flashback**

"Lu-chan! Come with us at the park! Gajeel and the others are gonna play basketball!" Levy chirped as she skipped towards the blonde, who is arranging her locker. Lucy looked at Levy and saw that she wasn't alone; Erza, Mira, Lisanna, a pink haired girl, Juvia, Lyon, Jellal, Loke, Gajeel and Gray are with her.

"Oh! Before I forgot this is Aries!" the pink haired girl bowed down startling Lucy. "I'm sorry! I wasn't at the cafeteria this lunch! I have to do some school works! I'm sorry!" she said. Lucy immediately straightened Aries' back and smiled at her. "You don't have to do that! Nice to meet you! I'm Lucy!" she said. Aries smiled and nodded her head.

Lucy then looked at Levy and sends an apologetic smile to her and the rest of the gang before closing her locker.

"I'm sorry but I still need permission from my mas– err, I-I m-mean," she stuttered and waved her hand frantically in front of her, when she saw Gray's eyes narrowed at her.

"You're mom?" Lisanna asked. Lucy nodded vigorously. She doesn't want to lie so she just stayed silent, letting them think for her, like what just Lisanna said.

"But I thought they were still in America?" Erza said suspiciously, crossing her arms across her chest. This made Lucy tremble. How could she forget such important detail? She saw Gray face palmed and she was praying for her dear life when they got home. She knew that Gray is mentally saying incoherent words, and she's doomed.

"Yes they are and I'll just tell Aunty! So come with us!" Lyon suddenly said. Lucy craned her neck and saw a smiling Lyon. She sends her 'I'm-forever-indebted-to-you!' look and Lyon only chuckled while Gray rolled his eyes at the scene.

"Yay~!" Levy jumped in delight and hugged Lucy like they've been friend forever. Lucy was surprised by the sudden act but the warmth she felt from Levy and the others made her feel a tingling sensation bubbling inside her. She smiled. She never felt this before, except from 'him'. She shook her head at the thought.

"But what about Ur-san?" Lucy asked after remembering that Ur still doesn't have any company, knowing that Ultear is at the student council being the president is all.

"I'll just tell her! Let's just go!" Gray said impatiently and walked ahead of the others, earning him confused looks.

"Gray~! That's not sweet at all, leaving Lucy here when she's your girlfriend!" Levy said dragging Lucy with her when she started walking leveling Gray's pace. Lucy just gasped.

"You're being like that to your girlfriend again! Maybe that's why you and Juvia broke up! Do you want Lucy to break up with you as well, huh?" Levy asked, agitated by the fact that Gray was not minding her ranting.

"N-No! It's okay Levy! We're not really that sweet to begin with!" Lucy explained. She was wondering if Levy was really like this when it comes to her friends. Gray stopped from walking and looked at Levy with a stern looking face but the latter didn't even budge and just stopped along with Lucy, the gang still far behind.

Lucy gasped when Gray pulled her from Levy's grip and started dragging her with him. Levy smiled in satisfaction before waiting for her friends to catch up to her.

Lucy wasn't saying anything. She's well aware of the dark aura surrounding her master. She almost spilled their secret earlier, then Levy intimidated him and Lucy was left alone, with him grasping her wrist tightly. How will she handle the punishment she was sure to have when they got home?

They got to the park and Gray let go of Lucy's wrist. They just stayed there in silence, waiting for their friends, under a sakura tree near a court. Lucy chose not to say anything as not to trigger Gray's emotions and just sighed in relief when she saw the gang has arrived.

"Sorry for taking so long!" Mira said. "There's no problem at all!" Lucy said and tried to erase the tense atmosphere she was having with Gray earlier.

"Alright! You girls just stay here and watch the great and handsome Loke beat these thugs here, ne?" Loke said, conceitedly. Everyone sweat dropped but Lucy smiled at this. She didn't know that such man exist in today's civilization.

Loke turned to Aries and said his good bye to her dramatically, as if he's gonna die or be leaving the country for good. Jellal handed Erza his uniform after taking it off and wore a black fitted shirt. She smiled at him and mouthed a good luck to him which Jellal nodded in return.

Levy patted Gajeel's back repeatedly and grinned. "Don't lose now, yea?" she said as she brought her hands behind her. Gajeel then patted Levy's head, rather harshly and Levy groaned in frustration as Gajeel continued to pester her. "Who do you think I am, huh little squirt? I'm Gajeel! And I don't lose to anyone, got that!" Gajeel said messing up Levy's hair more. Levy caught his hand and looked up to him with a smile. "Just do your best, ne?" she said. Gajeel looked away and nodded walking ahead of the boys.

Lyon took Juvia's hand and kissed it earning some coos from the Strauss sisters making Juvia blush. "I'll be back!" Lyon said. Juvia smiled at him and nodded her head. Lyon followed Gajeel to the court without missing Juvia's encouraging words. "Ganbare! Lyon-sama!" she said. Lyon just shook his head and wondered why Juvia insisted on putting honorifics after his name then remembered her say, 'It's cute!', which made his smile grew wider. He looked back and threw his fist in the air and waved it at her.

Gray was staring at the sight. He clenched his hands into a tight fist. He was called 'Gray-sama' before by her. But, it seemed like she only removed the 'sama' and was called by plain old 'Gray'. Jealousy is the word but he wondered why it doesn't hurt so much like before. He just shook the thought off. Maybe because of what happened earlier, namely: Levy being all nosy about other's life and just don't what to leave him alone and do his own thing and insisting something he doesn't want to do. Yes he was irritated. Irritated by the fact that all she said was true. He is not sweet at all. Never. Even with Juvia. That's why he regretted everything.

Gray started following the boys, never realizing the worried stare casted by the blonde lady beside him. Lucy, being beside Gray, couldn't help but notice what he is staring at. Lyon and Juvia. She agreed to be his girlfriend. She decided to have what it takes just to take Juvia back to Gray, even halfheartedly. But why can't she do it? How can she help Gray if she's too afraid to do it? She's not helping her master with his problem, which is soooo not her. All she did was to stand there looking at the retreating back of Gray.

"GRAY~! Aren't you gonna do the same thing with your girlfriend?" Levy said loud enough for everyone to hear, as she crossed her arms. Gray stopped halfway, Lucy's eyes widen while the other gang member looked confused at Levy; actually, they don't know that their friend could do this. Lucy couldn't believe her ears. Why is Levy doing that? She doesn't want Gray to be more agitated than he already was. Lucy turned at Levy and waved her hand frantically at her which made the latter take a step back.

"N-No, Levy! I t-told you! G-Gray and I aren't s-swe–"

She was suddenly cut off when a pair of hands grabbed her right wrist and her head, making her turn at the person. But before she could see who this person was…

.

.

.

.

.

His lips caught hers.

.

.

.

.

.

Spiky black colored hair, dark blue eyes, and a toned and muscular body. There is no mistaking it. Gray…is kissing her. A roller coaster of emotions swiveled inside Lucy. What is this she's feeling? Why isn't she pushing him away? Her eyes are just wide from shock; her right hand was held tightly by Gray while her left hand grabbed Gray's shirt even before the kiss. All heat travelled up her face while she was still being kissed…by her master. To think that it's the same day she made the condition that was said to be unnecessary! More importantly, why isn't she pushing him away?

On the other hand, Gray doesn't know what he's doing. After hearing enough from Levy, he just snapped and just wanted to get it over with. But, why on earth did he kiss her? And on the lips of all places? It was supposed to be on the forehead, but when she turned and Gray caught sight of her lips, he couldn't help but kiss her there, which was puzzling him to no end. His eyes were closed. Why isn't she pushing him away? If she don't, then he doesn't mind staying in that position. _WHAT? No! This isn't right! But…why can't I stop?_ He thought as his once furrowed brows softened. Is he enjoying the kiss?

.

.

.

.

.

"HOW SWEET~!"

"NICE GOIN' THERE GRAY!"

They heard and quickly parted. Lucy's brown orbs met Gray's dark blue ones and they stayed like that for God knows how long with Gray still holding the back Lucy's head, hearts throbbing vehemently.

They heard coughs while Loke said "How long are you two gonna stand there?" They turned and saw everyone watching them that caused them to blush ten folds.

"Uhm," Gray started awkwardly, removing his hand from Lucy's head bringing it to his side. Both of them averted each other's gazes.

"I'll be back later," he said and bravely looked at the blonde. He found out that she's been having a hard time in hiding her blush that was still lingering her face while fidgeting the hem of her skirt. "O-Okay. D-do your best then." She said. He snorted before laughing lightly which caused the blonde to look at him, baffled. Gray brought his hand back at Lucy's head before messing it up.

"Hey!" Lucy protested. "Thanks," he said and ran towards the court where the boys are. Lucy fixed her hair first before tilting her head to the side. "Thanks?" she asked mainly to herself and watched as the boys started playing.

**…**

"I'm so proud of you Gray!" Loke said and patted Gray's back as if doing a job well done. "What are you saying? Let's just play!" Gray said as he took the ball from Loke and dribbled it. He ran, evading everyone that was on his way and shot the ball straight on the ring. "Two points for me!" he said smirking at the stunned boys. "That's unfair! We aren't ready!" complained Loke. "Well, too bad for you." He once again said and took the ball and shot it again, which gained him another two points. He caught the ball before it landed on the floor and once again smirked while adding, "Not my fault you aren't ready," as he laughed at their expressions.

"Someone's in a good mood today," Jellal whispered at Gajeel. The latter smirked. "Well, he did got some energy from his girl," Gajeel answered the unmentioned question.

"Okay let's play it the right way," Gray said, contented after seeing his friend's dazed faces. They started teaming up and only then did they notice that they lack one player to play a three-on-three match.

"That's right, the 'idiot' isn't here yet." Gajeel fathomed. Jellal sighed. "I guess he still causes trouble even if he isn't here, huh?" he chuckled. "You said that right," Lyon snorted.

"How are we gonna play then?" Loke asked.

"I'll play!" the boys turned to find where the voice was coming from. And there they saw a blonde waving her hand in the air with eyes brimming with excitement. Lyon smiled and agreed to her. "Alright!"

"WHAT?" Gray said. "Don't 'what' me! Do you wanna play or not?" Lyon asked raising a brow at his brother.

"Fine! But I'm not teaming up with her!" Gray answered. Lucy heard it and the nervousness she felt around Gray earlier vanished, along with what happened between them, and was replaced with annoyance.

"As if I want to team up with you!" she said and faced Lyon. "Lyon! Let's beat the crap out of Gray!" she stated with a determined face while pointing an angry finger at Gray. "I'm with you!" Loke said raising his hand and enthusiastically joined Lucy's group.

"Prepare yourself Gray!" Lucy said and took the ball. Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal positioned themselves to block the opposing team; Jellal with Loke, Gajeel with Lyon, and Gray blocking Lucy.

.

.

.

.

.

"What do I do?" Lucy asked after realizing she doesn't know how to play.

.

.

.

.

.

Gray and Gajeel roared in laughter with Jellal just shaking his head while smiling. Loke and Lyon exchanged looks and sighed but nevertheless chuckled at the blonde's innocence. The girls' laugh can be heard in the background as well. Lucy blushed, she fumed after hearing what Gray said earlier which caused her to say things which weren't needed to be said that she never know would backfire that quickly.

**…**

The game ended. Lucy somehow learned how to play but of course, she never beat Gray. Lyon could've beaten Gray if it wasn't for supporting Lucy along the way that is. He walked Juvia home after the game ended.

Lucy instantly fell asleep after sitting beside Levy under the tree the girls were staying at while cheering for the boys (and Lucy) while Gray and the boys lain across the grass. Mira and the others watched them and chuckled at the scene.

"We should head home now." Mira suggested. "But what about Lucy-chan? She's still sleeping. Should we wake her up?" Lisanna asked.

"No, let her be. Gray can handle her." Loke said as he stood up and dusted his pants. Gray immediately stood up hearing it from Loke. "What?" he asked.

"Well, she is YOUR girlfriend." Jellal said and walked on ahead. Erza stood up along with Levy, Aries, Lisanna, Mira and Gajeel and said their farewells leaving Gray gaping at them.

"Take care of her Gray~!" Levy said and brought her thumbs up. He just sighed. It can't be helped. He turned to look at the sleeping blonde and crouched in front of her.

"Oi!" – no response. "Oi!" he said louder, but to no avail. He sighed and decided to poke her. He brought his pointing finger on her cheeks and poked her but all he received was a faint snore. He twitched and looked at his wrist watch. _Six o'clock. _

Gray glared at Lucy for not responding. "I'll suspect her dead if it wasn't because of her snores."

Suddenly, a soft breeze blew their way, making their hair sway with it. Gray's features soften once he saw Lucy's gentle face and once again, a small smile crept its way to his face, absently. "I admit, you do look cute," he commented as he carried Lucy on his back.

"When asleep that is," he chuckled and began walking home before taking their bags in his hands. "I thought I'm your master, you should be the one to carry these you know," and he started talking casually to the sleeping blonde, which he can't do when she's awake.

"Thank you Lucy. For pretending. I know you didn't like it one bit but you still helped me." Lucy stirred, Gray's heart started throbbing fast afraid that Lucy heard what he said. "Gray, I'm going to beat you!" she said before she continued sleeping. Gray once again found himself chuckling.

"Sorry, for kissing you,"

**End of Flashback**

"YOU AND LUCY? A COUPLE? SINCE WHEN?" Ur hollered, and gape at her son and Lucy across her.

"Yes, we're together for a week now." Gray said coolly.

"But why didn't we notice?" Ultear asked leveling her mother's expression. Lyon nodded in agreement; he wanted to know as well. He just forgot asking Gray a while ago.

"How should I know?" Gray answered, and boringly stood up. He grabbed Lucy and went up stairs; that is after Lucy bowed to pay respect. Ur just gawked at his son while Ultear is being suspicious. She narrowed her eyes. How can they hide it for a week? She didn't even see them interacting much at home, so how? _Gray, you're better not doing anything stupid. I don't want you to hurt yourself._ Ultear thought and shrugged. The truth WILL come out sooner or later.

**..ooOoo..**

Gray plopped onto his bed after throwing his bag somewhere inside his room and sighed. He wondered how many time he had sighed this day before closing his eyes. This day for him is the most tiring day of all. So many things happened. Him wanting Juvia back, Lucy surprisingly appearing at school claiming to be his classmate (thanks to his oh-so-good of a mother, note the sarcasm), Juvia seeing him in an awkward position with Lucy, him proclaiming Lucy as his girlfriend in hope of getting Juvia back, him telling everything to his annoying blonde genie, him feeling different emotions stirring inside him whenever she see the blonde smile, and him…kissing her. Gray absentmindedly brought his hand on his lip. The feeling of her soft lips and the taste of strawberries still lingers on his lips.

He still doesn't know why he kissed her there. Maybe he just wanted everyone to believe his and Lucy's cover as a couple. _Yea, that must be it._ Gray thought.

He then heard the faint closing of his door and remembered that he's sharing his room with Lucy. Gray sat up and saw Lucy walking as quickly as possible towards his couch and instantly plopped down when she got there. Gray raised an eyebrow. Why is she acting like that?

Lucy on the other hand, was breathing heavily. She forgot that she was sharing a room with Gray and she can't erase on her mind the 'thing' that happened earlier. Yes, she played basketball with him but, she was mad, that's why she's not minding it earlier. But now that they're alone and remembering the 'kiss', it made her face flush and her heart started racing. Why? Why is she feeling this way? She shouldn't have agreed with his plan. She shouldn't have accepted Ur's offer. That way, she wouldn't be feeling this.

She held her lips. She can still feel his minty soft lips on hers. _Oh no._ she cursed. _Am I falling for him?_ Lucy vigorously shook her head. "Of course not," she muttered and just decided to sleep without removing her uniform.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>I need to stop here,, it's pretty long already,, hehe, JOY-CHAN~! I'm sorry! 'HE' will come out next chapter,, haha, <strong>

**So? I don't know what to say,, haha, thanks for reading! ^_^**

**Ja'ne**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! So this chapter is so late! I'm so sorry! *bows* you see, I studied for my exams,, but now it's over! Yay~! Summer classes are over! *dancing in glee***

**So I very much appreciate everyone who are still there reading this story,, thanks a lot for the reviews, faves, alerts and subscription! HONTO NI ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU! Author-chan wa minna o aishite iru! (Author-chan loves everyone!)**

**Replies~**

**MishaArsellecLune****:** here it is! Hope you'll like it! ^_^

**PurpleDiva888****:** haha, really? I'm not good at basketball as well, but it's my favorite sport! Haha, glad you liked the kiss! The 'him' you're talking about is in this chapter! Haha, about your question, yes yes! Yukino looks like Lisanna and somewhat like Angel (only nicer),, haha, yes! I ship NatsuXYukino as well! Haha, crack! ^_^ thanks for reviewing!

**WolfieANNE****:** hehe, better read the chapter! ^_^ waaah~! I'm glad you liked it Imouto! Anyways, I already read GMB, but never got the chance to review it yet since I had my exams but now that exams are over, I'll review it! I guess tomorrow? Hehe

**oshirajinda****:** haha, you're right! I just have that weird case of writing the both of them in the 'denial' state.. haha,, the 'him' you're talking about is in this chapter! ^_^ better read it! Haha, why Hibiki? Haha, thanks for the review! ^_^

**Hachibukai****:** Joy-chaaaan~! Hahaha! And your parents didn't scold you? Or did they? Haha, waaaah~! You saying that made me super duper happy! Weeee! Haha, yes yes, 'he's' here in this chapter! Mwahahaha! I'm glad you liked it! ^_^ haha, I'm with you on that! Maybe I'll purposely make him dense so we could do that! Haha, *stop being so pervert Angel!* haha, yes yes! Lyon is a protective and kind brother! And I'll fall for him if I continue writing him like that! Haha, thanks for reviewing! ^_^ love you too! Oh! And thanks for asking me how my exams go! ^_^

**Sara6:** waaaah~! I'm glad you liked it! Hope you'll like this chapter as well! ^_^ thanks for reviewing!

**pansy08:** haha, okay okay! Here's the chapter! Waaaah~! Kababayan! Haha, I'm glad you liked it! Waaaah~! I'm flattered! I should be the one thanking you! ^_^ woah! I figured you reviewed twice! Haha, I was typing jdcocoagirl's reply when I saw your pen name once again so I went back and typed this! Haha, I'm hoping this chapter will satisfy your thirst? haha

**Fullbuster1597****:** Sharmaine-chaaaan~! Thanks for reviewing! Hehe, I'm glad you liked it! Hope you'll like this as well! ^_^

**jdcocoagirl****:** waaaah~! I'm glad you liked it! ^_^ haha, you'll see it in this chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing! ^_^

**anja:** Jane-chan! Haha, you know, I just read your review in BoY and it totally surprised me to no end, until now I can't believe what you said! You printed 14 chapters of BoY? O.O I'm still stunned! Haha, anyways, tell Xtie thanks for reading this story! ^_^ haha, I tend to do that on my brother and he always got so annoyed of me! Haha, thanks so much! I'm very much flattered! *blushing* you can call me Angel-chan! ^_^ thanks for reviewing!

**English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you.**

**Summary:**Did you ever find someone cute but at the same time irritating? Because I had! And I can't shake her off me if I wouldn't wish three times! But what will I wish for if I can have everything I need and wanted. In short I don't need her! Right?

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance, Drama, Humor, Hurt/comfort.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima! Standard disclaimer is applied for my inspiration, Disney's Aladdin.**

**hope you guys enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER EIGHT<strong>

* * *

><p>Poke.<p>

Twitch.

Poke.

Twitch, twitch.

Poke.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Lucy questioned, or rather demanded as she quickly sat up and glare at the person responsible for waking her up from her beautiful and peaceful slumber. She growled once she saw who it was and what 'he' used to poke her _exceedingly gorgeous_ face, or so what she said.

"Waking you up," Gray answered smugly and stood up from his crouching position.

"Do you really have to use a _feather duster_ to poke my _face_?" Lucy angrily yelled, emphasizing her point.

"Do you really have to hit me with your lamp to wake me up?" Gray countered, making her remember how she woke him up before, as he went towards his bathroom and the blonde just twitch once again. "I'm gonna take a bath." He said with a yawn.

"And don't peek!" Gray quickly added as he closed the bathroom door shut. That's what made Lucy's patience snap but she had a counter attack for that and the thought made her smirk. "As if there's _something_ to be peeked at." Lucy snorts, loud enough for Gray to hear.

Silence.

The bathroom door opened swiftly and came out a red-faced Gray who's still fully dressed and was trying to look intimidating but Lucy found it hilarious instead. "What?" Lucy haughtily said and stood up. With a flick of a finger, her original clothes returned and her messed up hair was put into a bun.

"Are you really considering me as your _master_?" Gray asked disdainfully, obviously used at what the blonde had just done.

"Well, unfortunately, yes." She answered and walked towards Gray's desk and found his notes from yesterday.

"Why don't you try doing it then?" Gray asked and once again closed the bathroom door.

"Hey, you didn't do your assignments?" The blonde asked, clearly dodging the subject.

Silence.

And again the bathroom door swiftly opened with Gray's eyes wide while gaping at the blonde. "Lucy!" he called and rapidly walked his way to the girl's side. He took her hands into his which made Lucy blush. She's been feeling differently towards her master, yet she always denies it, telling herself that it's just a mere irritation towards the boy.

"Lucy!" he repeated and bowed. "Do my assignment! Onegai!"

Okay. This was their daily routine. Gray waking Lucy up using something to poke her just to annoy her. Lucy waking up yelling at him, making Gray satisfied every morning. Then the assignments, Lucy always do both their assignments, since they are classmates. And she can't refuse if Gray is always 'begging' her to, or that's what she calls it.

Sometimes she wonders if she really is lucky to be with the Fullbuster's or not. Well, Ur is kind as well as Ultear and Lyon. They always treat her like she's a family member unlike her master. The past weeks she'd been with them made her know them more. Ur was previously a maid of the Fullbuster's and Gray's father fell in love with her. They built their family without the support of Gray's grandparents; even they're insisting help, Ur and her husband didn't comply.

Ultear is smart, kind and beautiful. She suits the title of being the student council president with her leadership skills. Everyone respected her and treated her well but, one thing that Lucy had learned that should never be forgotten is this: never get on Ultear's bad side.

Lyon is a very kind brother to both her siblings. He cares a lot whenever it comes to them. Others even think that he's the eldest son for being so protective. Lucy thinks it's one of the things that attracted the ladies. Being protected and loved are two of the things that Lucy wants to experience. She even thought that it was because of Lyon's character that Juvia fell for him. If she didn't promise herself that she won't fall in love again, she would've fallen for Lyon.

And then there's Gray.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy stopped writing and pondered for a minute, bringing the pen just below her lower lip, making her pout cutely as she knitted her brows together while titling her head upwards, looking up the ceiling. What did she learn about Gray, except for being arrogant, irritating, good-looking, a jerk, a bastard, irksome, annoying, bothersome and any other things along those words.

Gray is…short tempered. He do what he wants. He acts without thinking. Yep, these are just the few things that she finds amusing. She doesn't know why but, she wanted to know him more. Smiling at the thought, she continued doing their assignment before going down the kitchen to help Ur with breakfast. _Now that I think about it he does have some good sides in him too._ Lucy thought as she descended the stairs while remembering their first week of pretending.

At school, he saves her from some perverts, knowing that she can't use her powers freely. He shares his lunch with her. He's always around when she needs him. He's became so different around her whenever there are other people. She knows that it was just an act but, why is she having this weird feeling that it's real? But of course she always shook the thought off. Gray is just doing everything he can just to get Juvia back. That is also one thing that she found amusing about Gray: he always do his best when he sets his mind into it. Maybe that's his best quality, except for his good looks that is.

But she can't, of course, forget all of his bad traits as well. Frowning at the thought, Lucy stopped and remembered that one time they're pretending at home.

**Flashback**

Gray was watching a movie at the living room with his mom and siblings. Ultear is curled up on her seat on the floor, Lyon was sprawled just beside her while Ur and Gray are seating on both ends of the couch, leaving a space between them that can still occupy one person, with Gray sitting lousily. It was around 11 o'clock and Lucy was inside Gray's room alone. She was wondering what's taking him so long, so she went downstairs to find him and his family too engrossed in watching something on their 56 in. T.V., lights out, and with a huge bowl of popcorn on the center table.

She approached them while keeping an eye on the screen, pondering what kind of movie they were watching until Ur felt her presence. She turned and saw Lucy staring intently at the T.V. screen. She called her attention and patted the space beside her, gesturing her to sit.

Lucy smiled and took the seat as told and didn't notice the hot stare she was receiving from a black-haired girl sitting on the floor. She only saw it when she called her attention.

"Hey Lucy!" called Ultear sending Lucy a what-do-you-think-you're-doing stare. Lucy tilted her head to the side, not understanding what she meant until Ultear sighed and explained it.

"Why are you sitting closer to mom? He's," she said then pointed her finger to the man beside Lucy, who followed Ultear's finger to find that she's been talking about Gray, before continuing. "…your boyfriend. Isn't it natural to sit closer to him and not to mom?" Ultear finished giving suspicious look, not only to Lucy but also to Gray.

Gray, seeing the suspicious looks from his family, sighed mentally before pulling Lucy closer to him, rather harshly, which caused the blonde girl to shriek.

"She's just shy." Gray defended and continued watching. Ultear, as if seeing enough, turned her head to the screen with a triumphant smile etched on her beautiful face. Lyon, on the other hand, just shrugged at his sister's antics while Ur shook her head, her smile never leaving her face.

Lucy rubbed her arm, the one that Gray pulled harshly, while glaring daggers at the unwavering boy, who chose to ignored his 'girlfriend'. Lucy looked at the screen again, sensing that she's being ignored and taking time to understand the movie since she wasn't able to view the first part of it. She decided to ask Gray the synopsis but failed before even trying when he leaned towards the table and took a fistful of popcorn before bringing it to his mouth, consuming all of it in one take. She then saw Lyon do the same, followed by Ultear. She gaped at the three siblings before smiling. _They're somewhat alike yet different at the same time._ Lucy thought and smiled.

She looked at the screen again and was surprised when she saw what happened; the girl on the movie was continually stabbed from the back and the killer was having a bloodcurdling look on his face. Lucy screamed in horror, shaking the whole house, as she hugged her knees to her chest, burying her face in the process. Everyone gape at her. They didn't know that Lucy was this terrified over something as simple as watching a scary movie.

.

.

.

.

.

"Scaredy-cat." They all heard and saw how Gray took Lucy's head on his shoulder. Lucy, who was still consumed by fear, wrapped her arms on Gray's torso, scooting closer to him. He was shocked, of course. He was just doing it so that it would seem like they were a real couple, but he never thought that Lucy would react like what she did. He even thought that she will yell at him in annoyance. Maybe she's just really scared.

"L-Let's go back to your bedroom." Lucy suggested shakily, clutching Gray's shirt tighter.

"But I'm still watching!" Gray answered, it was the truth. He badly wanted to watch the movie, and he's going to watch it no matter what.

"Why don't you go ahead?" Gray suggested that made Lucy cringe.

"I-I can't go alone. Right after I saw that face. I-I can't." she said and buried her face deeper onto Gray's shoulder. He was annoyed; no one told her to watch the movie with them so if she didn't sat with them, she wouldn't be this scared and Gray could enjoy watching. But, seeing Lucy so vulnerable, how could he get mad? Gray sighed and patted Lucy's head, soothingly.

"Okay." He said, can't believe he gave up, that made Lucy's face brightened up a little. He sighed once again and stood up, with Lucy still clinging on him like a little girl who got lost.

"Don't worry Gray. I'll tell you what happened." Lyon mocked, slightly laughing with his sister.

"No thanks," he replied bitterly and went upstairs with Lucy. Once they got to his room, he mentally argued with himself, regretting the day he requested Lucy to become his fake girlfriend.

"I-I'm sorry, Gray. You wanted to finish the movie, but I…I just have to force you to come with me here. I-I'm really really sorry." Lucy said as she sobbed, still gripping Gray's arm, as Gray closes the door behind him. He felt pity. Why? Why to the girl whom he despise the most? He even ditched a good movie just for her to stop crying. Great.

"Listen. You owe me one good movie, you hear that?" Gray said as he yanked his arm away from the crying blonde, who looked bewildered.

"I only did that so that they won't be suspicious. I didn't do it on purpose. So you owe me, got it?" Gray explained, but Lucy didn't get his reasoning.

It had hurt her. His word stung her heart so badly. She didn't even want to pretend, so why does it felt like she's getting all the blame? It hurts, yes, but the anger she's feeling is far worse. She didn't answer him she just went inside her lamp and there she slept. For three nights, she slept there. That's until Gray asked her not to. She wouldn't obey that easily but, seeing how he even put an effort in buying her a bed of her own, made her think twice and gave in.

**End of Flashback**

_Okay, so not that bad, but still bad, ne?_ Lucy pondered and sighed. _Maybe a little sweet too._ She giggled at the thought that made Ur look at her in astonishment.

"Lucy," she called her attention. The blonde looked up from what she's doing and smiled at Ur. "Hai?"

"Please take care of my son."

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?" her answer made Ur chuckled in amusement. Truth be told, she never really imagined Gray to fall for Lucy knowing their hate for each other the day they've met and Lucy, being a genie, kind of worried her but, at what she saw these past weeks, she can tell the love they shared. If only she knew better.

She was happy to see her son taking care of a girl she also likes so much, seeing the similarities she and the blonde has. Every morning, it pleased her as Lucy helped her do the household chores, even if she kept on insisting for Lucy not to. Lucy is a kind and a sweet girl, Ur noted. And if ever Lucy becomes human like she always dreamed of, she hoped that she would be the one for her son.

Ur didn't bother to repeat herself, she knew Lucy heard it and was just pretending that she didn't hear right, the other reason was that she heard her children's footsteps. So she promptly shrugged at Lucy and brought the food on the table, leaving Lucy, who was making bento's, bewildered.

Lucy followed Ur with her eyes before she saw three figures walking their way towards the table. She saw Gray yawning and her confusion earlier was gone in an instant after seeing him.

"Gray! Where's my bag?" she asked. Gray looked at her direction rather boringly and raised his hands showing his and her bag.

"Ne, Gray! Lucy made you a special bento~!" Ur cooed which was loud enough for the blonde to hear.

"Heh? What about us, huh Lucy?" Lyon asked, obviously teasing them. Lucy rolled her eyes at them, getting used to this kind of treatment, but was still adorned by a tinge of red across her cheeks. She ignored them as they kept of teasing Gray on the table.

**..ooOoo..**

"If you don't want it, then give it to me!" Lucy yelled as she tried to snatch the bento box from Gray, who stood up immediately and stretched his arms upward taking advantage of their height difference. Its lunch and Lucy was trying her best to get the bento from Gray, who mockingly told her that she shouldn't have made it for it was too embarrassing.

"This is mine. If you really want some, you should have made something for yourself." Gray bantered with a teasing smirk on, making Lucy more annoyed. He was getting on her nerves. First he's saying he's embarrassed for making him packed lunch, then when she was taking it from him to eat it herself, he just have to take back what he said.

"I made that for the two of us! I place a lot so that we could share! You can't eat all of that!" Lucy countered as she glared at Gray, not minding the stares they've been receiving. She's too hungry to even mind them in the first place.

"What are you saying? It's only a bit. How can I not eat all this?" he continued teasing, loving the scowl she's giving off.

Lucy opened her mouth to say something but someone stopped her from doing so. "Lucy-chan! I'll treat you instead!" she heard and Gray flinched.

"NO! Come with me! I'll treat you! Sky is the limit!" another one yelled. And then came another, followed by another one that made Gray clenched the bento tight and brought it down to his table with a loud THUD, making everyone look at him.

He opened the bento and whistled while looking at the food. "I guess you're right, Lucy. This is too much for me." He said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Lucy beamed, she really is hungry. If Gray wasn't going to share his food, she would've accepted the offers. But thankfully, Gray stopped his banters. She quickly pulled her chair closer to Gray and seated herself comfortably; leaving the tense atmosphere created by Gray to their classmates and started eating her share.

Their classmates started doing their own things once again and Gray sighed in relief, which he doesn't know why.

**..ooOoo..**

"Gray, Lu-chan! We're going on ahead, ne?" Levy chirped. Lucy smiled and nodded her head. "Okay! See you tomorrow." She waved.

Gray and Lucy were part of the cleaning group today, so they were left behind and arrange the chairs while the others didn't bother to help them in their task and left. Gray sighed for the umpteenth time, wondering why he complied with Lucy's choice of staying behind and arrange the chairs for the group.

Lucy hummed happily, like she's enjoying what she's doing and Gray, being the lazy bum he is, plop himself on one of the chairs and let Lucy do all the work.

Lucy, seeing this rolled her eyes, she can drop the act of being Gray's girlfriend now that everyone's gone. "You could help me you know,"

"We wouldn't be even doing this alone if you didn't suggest doing this is the first place so basically, you should do it alone." Gray answered casually as he cupped his chin with the palm of his hand, resting his elbow on the table in front of him.

"Wow! That really helped a lot, thank you very much!" Lucy said sarcastically and continued doing her job, knowing that she won't finish it fast if she continued talking to Gray, who clearly won't even be begged to help. Right then, a light bulb animatedly appeared on his head.

"You know, you could use your powers, now that everyone's gone. That way, task completed!" he suggested and shrugged.

Lucy smiled. "Now, why didn't I think of that?" she said and walked towards one corners of the room, with Gray following suit, after grabbing their bags.

Inhaling to ready herself, she closed her eyes, concentrating. Once she opened them, she moved her right hand in a circular motion, pink sparkling lights appeared before the chairs and tables started moving, arranging themselves.

Gray smirked, _Lucy's cool sometimes_, he noted as he slung their bags over his shoulder. After everything is in their right places, Lucy dusted off the invisible dust from her hands as she looked, proud of herself, at Gray. He had to resist the urge to roll his eyes and instead of retorting, he just flicked her forehead.

"Don't get too full of yourself." He said and walked out of the classroom, trailed by a blonde girl, who's been cursing under her breath while rubbing her sore forehead.

**…**

"You don't have to do that!" Lucy muttered but was still heard by Gray. They were now walking towards the school's gate and Lucy was not at all happy while looking at herself in the mirror seeing a red spot, the part where Gray flicked her. Yes, the flick was that strong.

"Well, you don't have to be so arrogant." Gray said nonchalantly, earning him a not-so-scary glare from the girl.

"GRAY!" a voice suddenly rang out and the quarreling couple snapped their head at the direction where the voice came from.

There at the gates stood a salmon haired boy, crossing his arms in front of his chest while grinning widely at the said boy. Gray smirked seeing his best friend finally back from his vacation. "Finally back, squinty?" he asked, making the salmon haired boy twitch in irritation, forgetting the presence of the girl beside him. The girl looked petrified as she looked at the boy, her whole body quivered in excitement as tears started accumulating in the corners of her eyes.

"Yea, and it looked like you missed me, droopy." Scoffed by the boy, then caught sight of the blonde beside Gray and smiled.

"Heh? Who's this?" The boy asked, referring to Lucy. Gray looked at the girl beside him, not noticing her change in attitude and began introducing her.

"This is Lucy." He said, pointing his thumb to the blonde before pointing at the salmon haired boy in front of them. He was about to introduce him when Lucy beat him to it.

.

.

.

.

.

"Natsu?" she said as the tears, she hasn't noticed that formed in her eyes, cascaded her face.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>So? Yes Minna! It's Natsu! What will happen? Why does Lucy seemed to know Natsu? Hmmm?<strong>

**Haha, I hope you liked it!**

**Review?**

**Ja'ne**

**P.S thanks to everyone who read, review, faved and subscribed my one-shots! You guys really are amazing! *bows***


	9. Chapter 9

**At last! I finished it! After three long weeks! =_=**

**Thanks for the patience and support everyone! I finally got my will back to write but unfortunately, schools in two days and I'm sad to say that my updates will be slow again since I need to be serious - I wish - when it comes to studying, hehehe, but I'll be sure to continue whatever I started so you readers won't be anymore disappointed than you already were with me, ^_^**

**So did you like my cover photo? Waaah~! I made it myself so it's not that good,, hihihi**

**Okay on with the replies~**

**MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster:** hihihi,, you're welcome! Here's the next one, hope you'll like it! ^_^

**Xx-Ice-kun-xX:**hehehe,, sorry for the long wait,, Natsu's role will be revealed on the next chapter,, thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**WolfieANNE:**haha! It's okay! I'm like that when I'm shocked as well! Haha, you'll know when you scroll down, hihi, that's because you're calling us Onee-chan! Haha, ooohhh~! You can watch something like that late at night? O.O you're brave,, I'm a coward, since I can feel supernatural/paranormal things,, hehe, thanks for the review! ^_^

**Fullbuster1597:** waaaah~! I'm glad you liked it! Hope this comes to your liking as well! Haha, yea, just like me! Hihihi,, you'll know more about the Lucy-Natsu stuff in the next chapter! Hihi, thanks for the review! ^_^

**Nimra:** heheh, that would be explained next chapter,, hihih, thanks so much! *bows* thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**GoldenRoseLuceTanya****: **hahaha,, we'll see if he was,, *winks* you'll know more about Natsu in the upcoming chapters! Hihi, thanks for reviewing,, oh and to answer your PM, I'll be doing a sequel to 'what you mean to me' so better watch out for it, ne? thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**jenna:** haha, sorry for the cliffy! Uhhhmmm,, we'll see in the next chapters,, hehehe, thanks for the review! ^_^

**Hachibukai****:** JOY-CHA~AN! Haha, you prepared a ship already? What will happen to Gray then? Hahah, waaaah~! Glad you liked it! Hihi, yes! The Lucy-Natsu thing will be revealed next chapter, I guess,, hihi, I'll try to put it there,, :D sorry if this was 2 weeks late, hehe, hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well! Hihi, OH! And I'm glad you like 'You're worth crying for' and for the first time! For the first time I read a reaaaaaaallly long review from you! Hahaha, oh don't worry about Juvia, she's beginning to fall for Lyon, I hope,, hehhe, I really love you review! It made me laugh so much! Haha, you wanna know a secret? *whispers* the scene you included in your review, it's wasn't really included, and I'm glad that at the last minute, I wrote it,, haha, glad you liked it! ^_^

**oshirajinda****:** thanks for the review! Your question will be answered next chapter! Hihih yes yes! Gray and Lucy are the best! ^_^ oh! And thanks for the review in 'You're worth crying for'! *bows*

**jdcocoagirl****:** sorry if I updated late! Hehe, yes, and sorry for the cliffy but I'm glad you liked it! Hihi, thanks for the review! ^_^

**Skafe****:** hehehe,, you'll know more about the Lucy-Natsu thing in the next chapter! Hihi, thanks! *taking down notes* arigatou for your review! ^_^

**pansy08:** hihi, sorry if it took so long for me to update! But I hope you'll like this as well? Hihi, thanks for reviewing! ^_^

**anja:** Jane-chan! Hehe, please give my thanks to Iya and Xtie for me ne? And I really can't believe you had it printed! Haha, that made me so HAPPY! Arigatou! *bows* and thanks for reviewing in both three wishes and you're worth crying for! ^_^

**PurpleDiva888****:** Purple-chan! Haha I missed you too! And you know that! I even PMed you to tell you that! Haha, nah! It's okay! Knowing you're still reading my stories made me so much happy! Hahha! Yea, now that you mention it, it reminded me of your stories,, I missed them too! :( hahah! The third wish? Mwahahaha! Wait for it! No, wait for the second first, ne? hahha, I'm really toying with this story! Haha, the Lucy-Natsu part will be revealed next chapter,, hihi, sorry for the late update and thanks for review both for this fic and you're worth crying for! ^_^

**misui****:** heheheh, your guess might be right or wrong,, hihi, the Lucy-Natsu part will be explained in the upcoming chapter! ^_^ thanks for the review!

**grayluforever:** hihihi, sorry for the lateness! *bows* we'll see in the next chapter who 'Natsu' really is in Lucy's life! ^_^ thanks for reviewing!

**I very much appreciate everyone who are still there reading this story,, thanks a lot for the reviews, faves, alerts and subscription! HONTO NI ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU! Author-chan wa minna o aishite iru! (Author-chan loves everyone!)**

**English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you.**

**Summary:**Did you ever find someone cute but at the same time irritating? Because I had! And I can't shake her off me if I wouldn't wish three times! But what will I wish for if I can have everything I need and wanted. In short I don't need her! Right?

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance, Drama, Humor, Hurt/comfort.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima! Standard disclaimer is applied for my inspiration, Disney's Aladdin.**

**Hope you guys enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER NINE:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Natsu?"<p>

The salmon headed boy, known as Natsu, cocked an eyebrow at the blonde girl while Gray stood bewildered on his spot, still in the position of pointing at his best friend.

_How come Lucy knew who Natsu is? Is he her friend? Or… _there was a dramatic pause before Gray continued his thought…_ are they meeting up without my knowledge?_ His eyes widen and turned to look at Natsu, who was still lifting an eyebrow as if he doesn't have a clue on what's happening. Which was true. Seeing this, Gray sighed at his pathetic idea. How in the world would they know each other, _or worse meet up,_ when Natsu had been in a _faraway_ place – not really, it was just two towns away from Magnolia – and was not there when he found the lamp at his grandparents' house? He immediately dismissed the thought after his 'knowledgeable' insight. But, something inside him tells otherwise.

Lucy has powers, she can do whatever she wants, which means, if she wanted to meet up with someone, she can do it with ease. But why Natsu of all people? How did she know Natsu? And most importantly, why is it that Gray was even concerned?

He doesn't know the answer himself but one thing is for sure, he wants to know what was happening. Gray was about to face Lucy when something brushed past his shoulder, and the unbelievable happened.

At first he stood there looking at his best friend, searching through his brain in hopes of finding the reason why Lucy, the genie in the lamp that he found at his grandparents' house a few weeks back, know the person who just came back from his vacation. Then, when he decided to ask her, she ran fast and leaped herself onto the dumbfounded salmon haired boy. They fell on the ground with Natsu being cuddled – rather, being killed by hugging him tightly – by the crying blonde on top of him. Lucy buried her head on the nook of Natsu's neck while her arms wrapped themselves securely around his torso, with hands clutching the boy's shirt, afraid that if she let go, she might lose him.

Gray doesn't know why but, there's something tugging his heart saying he should pry the girl off of his best friends grasp but, his feet won't let him. He just stood there, watching the whole scene unfold before his eyes.

He just stood there as Natsu tried to sit up using his elbows for support, minding Lucy as he did so.

He just stood there as Natsu looked at the blonde who was crying her hearts out.

He just stood there as Natsu slowly encircled his arms around Lucy bringing her closer to his body, rubbing her back in a circular motion with his one hand while the other one travelled up her blonde hair, patting it soothingly in attempt of giving comfort.

He just stood there as he clenched his hands into balls of fist but his face devoid any emotions from showing.

He watched as Lucy's cries turned into faint sobs before looking up at Natsu, who still had his concerned face on.

"I thought I'll never see you again…I missed you so much," she said and smiled tenderly at the pink haired boy.

That was when his feet moved and without his knowledge, he was glaring at the scene, never realizing what he had been doing. But before he could say a word, Natsu beat him to it.

.

.

.

.

.

"Who are you?"

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy blinked. Her eyes widen as realization sank in. "I'm sorry!" she said, as she quickly broke their hug and bowed in a sitting position, hiding her face in embarrassment. She straightened her body as she clenched her fist. "It's just that, when I saw you, I remembered someone. He looks so much like you." She continued after looking at Natsu once again with her sad-stricken eyes, hampering whatever movements Gray was about to do. _So they didn't know each other? But Natsu reminds her of someone? Why was she sad? And wait! How did she know Natsu's name?_ Gray pondered.

"No, it's okay!" Natsu grinned and patted Lucy's head that somewhat ticked Gray off.

"I'm just surprised that you know my name, and that includes the information about having the same name as the person you said I was reminding you of." Natsu carried on as he stood up and dusted off some visible dirt on his clothes. He then offered Lucy his hand – that the blonde gratefully took – and gentlemanly stood her up to her feet.

After that being said, Lucy found herself blinking once again. "Your name is Natsu?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"You don't know?" Natsu asked, surprised and Lucy shook her head.

"So it's not just the face, the personality, and the smell but the name as well?" Lucy muttered louder than it has to be.

"You mean, I really look like him?" Natsu kept on with his questions, of course curious of knowing who this 'mysterious' person that was also known as Natsu. The question was answered in a rather awkward nod done by the blonde girl while looking at her feet.

"Uh-huh…So…" Natsu started, trying to break the awkwardness by plastering his infamous grin on place, "What's your name? It'd be unfair if you're the only one who knows my name, ne?" he said causing Lucy to lift her head and stare directly at the familiar face of the salmon haired boy, making her smile unconsciously. Lucy wiped her tears away before introducing herself. "I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." She said and smiled warmly, making Natsu's dense nature falter a bit. His awestricken face said it all: blushing cheeks, wide eyes, his grin was brushed off and was replaced by gaping lips. _Lucy Heartfilia? I think I heard that name before. _Natsu thought. In the background, Gray can be seen hating the scene and started to absentmindedly growl.

Regaining his composure, Natsu once again smiled and shook hands with the blonde. "Nice to meet you Lucy!"

"Nice to meet you too but, I was just wondering," Lucy started as she took her hand from the – surprisingly – tight grasp of Natsu, "Why did you hug me back even if you don't know me?" she asked innocently, tilting her pretty head to the sides, sending questioning stares to the flustered boy. Natsu scratched his cheek, uncomfortable with the stare he's been receiving.

Gulping a lump on his throat, he shifted uneasily as he answered, "Well, I hate when girls cry," pouting cutely as he faced the other way, not wanting the now giggling blonde to see his intensifying blush.

"Can I hug you again?" Lucy asked. Natsu choked the lump he was trying to swallow a while ago as he looked at Lucy, shock written all over his handsome face. But Lucy gave him a smile once again.

"I just…miss the Natsu I know." She explained, not wanting Natsu to get the wrong idea as she looked down and played the hem of her skirt. As soon as Natsu saw the sadness in her eyes – that he somehow hated to see – Natsu pulled Lucy into a hug.

She savored it like it was the last hug she'll ever get from him, well, from the person that look and act a lot like _him. _But before she could hug Natsu back, a hand yanked her off the salmon headed boy, making both of them surprised.

Lucy felt a soft, yet again hard, surface collided with her back. When she looked up, she was shocked to see a serious looking Gray, dangerously glaring at Natsu.

"Show's over. Keep your hands off my girl." He said, making Natsu's already wide eyes widen even more while Lucy on the other hand gaped at the raven haired boy, who was holding her tightly against her arm.

.

.

.

.

.

"You're his girlfriend?" Natsu asked Lucy hesitantly, afraid to know the truth for some reasons.

Surprised by the sudden question, Lucy snapped her head at Natsu and said something that she shouldn't have said.

"NO! WE'RE JUST PRETENDING!" she answered, waving her hands frantically in front of her.

Hearing a growl, seeing a wide mouth Natsu and realizing her mistake, Lucy stiffly craned her neck to look at Gray and just let out an inaudible "Oops,"

**..ooOoo..**

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Lucy apologized repeatedly at Gray as the three of them – Gray, Natsu and herself – sat at one of the benches of the park. They were somewhat brought there by their feet when Lucy 'accidentally' slip the truth out of her mouth. It's a good thing that Natsu was the only one who heard them in spite of having some people that are still on school earlier.

"It was an accident! So can I have some popsicles too? PLEEEAAAASEEE~!" Lucy begged, sending off her puppy dog eyes that were useless against an irritated Gray.

"No. Accidental or not, you still told him the truth." Gray said flatly. "I said I was sorry! I didn't mean it!" Lucy huffed. "It's just that, when I heard Natsu ask that question, I seem to remember _him_, and the only thing that enters my mind was to tell him the truth." Lucy explained which made Gray's eyebrow twitch.

"Who is this _him_ anyways?" Gray asked casually, hiding the obscured fact that he was certainly curious and wanted to know the story behind Lucy and _that guy_. The mere thought of it made Gray's blood boil. But why? _Maybe because the guy looked a lot like Natsu? Yea that must be it._ He thought. He really hated Natsu so much, even if he's his best friend.

"You don't need to know anything!" Lucy retorted having a straight face at first then softening, whispering as she repeated her words. "You don't need to know anything."

As if hearing enough, Natsu offered her his popsicleinstead. "Here, you can have mine." He said and smiled. Lucy shot her head up and grinned. _Mood swings?_ Gray sighed.

Before Lucy could have a chance of getting the popsicle from Natsu, Gray divided his wheelbarrow popsicle into two and shoved one to Lucy's mouth.

"Now go and let me talk with Natsu first." Gray ordered, gesturing his head somewhere.

Lucy grinned and salutes. "Ahye ahye Kawfkein!" (Aye aye Captain) she said with a popsicle on her mouth. She skidded happily to the swings and there, she hummed as she ate her popsicle cheerfully, acting like a child.

"Tch. Total mood swings. She's really a weirdo." Gray muttered as he watched the blonde. Natsu on the other hand, took the popsicle inside his mouth when Lucy left.

"So," Natsu started, "You two are pretending?"

"Yep," Gray answered, leaning back.

"To get Juvia back?" Natsu asked again, eyeing the blonde.

"Uh-huh."

"Then why am I not convinced?" Natsu said in a sarcastic tone looking from Lucy to Gray, a smirk playing along his lips. Gray shot him a puzzling look. "What?"

"Dude, you're totally into her." Natsu said in a matter-of-factly voice. But it only made Gray more puzzled. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Lucy," Natsu simply answered.

"I don't understand anything that's coming out of your awful mouth." He said, irritated.

Gray heard Natsu sigh. "I've been watching your reactions earlier." This made Gray stiff.

"You glared at me and clenched your fist when I hugged her as if annoyed, which is proven when I hugged Lucy again after she asked me to, then pry her off my grasp and even telling me she's your 'girlfriend'. What do you want me to think of it huh?" Natsu mocked, smirking once seeing the reddening face of his so-called best friend.

"Tch. That was just for show!" Gray countered.

"Oh really?" Natsu then tossed the popsicle stick straight into the trash can before crossing his arms in front of him. "So you getting jealous when I'm giving Lucy my popsicle was also for show? Even if I already know your little secret, namely 'pretending'?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Gray stiffened once again. How could he counter that?

"O-Of course! What if someone saw us, huh? We should always act like a couple." Gray said, trying his best to sound as nonchalant as possible but his voice betrayed him. He tossed his popsicle stick to the trash like what Natsu did earlier, after finishing it.

"Yea, yea. Whatever you say, lover boy." Natsu said, this made a tick mark appear on Gray's forehead but decided to just stay quiet.

Natsu looked at the blonde again, who was now on her way to a tree near the swing. She crouched down and stared intensely at something from the ground, with her popsicle still on her mouth.

"Say, why did you choose her to play the role of your fake girlfriend? Where is she from anyways?" Natsu asked not taking his eyes off the blonde.

"She my childhood friend. Her parents are living in America and she is now currently living with us." Gray answered, placing both his hands behind his head and shrugged. Natsu shot his head at the raven haired boy with his confused face on.

"Childhood friend? Why didn't I know her then?" Natsu asked. Gray jerked his head at Natsu. _SHIT!_ Gray mentally cursed himself forgetting that Natsu grew up with him and his siblings. What will he do now? Cold bullets started trickling down his forehead. His eyes went wide and his hands accumulated sweat.

Natsu stared at him suspiciously before diverting his eyes to Lucy. As he did so, his eyes widen and gasped loudly. "GOD WHAT'S HAPPENING?" he said as he stood up harshly, making him lose balance and fell – but first – on the ground. Gray was shocked and scramble towards the pink haired boy. "Hey what happened?" Gray asked, grabbing his best friend's shoulder.

Natsu then pointed a shaky finger towards some tree. Gray followed Natsu's gaze and his eyes immediately popped out of his socket getting what Natsu was implying.

Lucy's hand was glowing pink while she placed it three inches above the ground then came out 'little' foods appearing out of this air.

"LUCY!" Gray yelled. Lucy snapped out of her trance and glance over at her master. Her eyes widen as well.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Natsu yelled, terrified.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I thought I'd update this same time as 'What are words' but I can't help it! Haha<strong>

**She crouched down and stared intensely at something from the ground, with her popsicle still on her mouth.**

Hahaha, does anyone know where this scene (except for the popsicle part) was taken from? If you do, then I'll love you for all eternity! Can you guess what Lucy was 'intensely' looking at? Hahaha,

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter,, please feel free to tell me if there are mistakes. **

**I want to thank my reviewers for You're worth crying for: **

**HinaSnowBastia****, ****Hachibukai****, ****pikaqueen****, ****oshirajinda****, ****GrayFullbusterfangirl****, anja, ****AniManians17****, ****gRayLu010****, ****thebeautywithin13****, Sara6, ****Azure Tsubasa****, ****MartiaLae****, and ****PurpleDiva888**

**Thanks so much! I love you all! *hugs and kisses***

**Ja'ne**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I really don't have anything to say but…SORRY FOR TAKING SOOO LONG! *bows* why? One answer: SCHOOL,, =_= and sorry, I can't reply to any of your reviews! *bows again* oh yea, I didn't proofread it! ,

**I very much appreciate everyone who are still there reading this story,, thanks a lot for the reviews, faves, alerts and subscription! HONTO NI ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU! Author-chan wa minna o aishite iru! (Author-chan loves everyone!)**

**English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you.**

**Summary: **Did you ever find someone cute but at the same time irritating? Because I had! And I can't shake her off me if I wouldn't wish three times! But what will I wish for if I can have everything I need and wanted. In short I don't need her! Right?

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance, Drama, Humor, Hurt/comfort.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima! Standard disclaimer is applied for my inspiration, Disney's Aladdin.**

Please enjoy the chapter! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10:<strong>

* * *

><p>"YOU'RE A GENIE?!" Natsu asked in utter shock. He doesn't know how to keep quiet, being Natsu is all.<p>

Gray immediately placed his hands on his best friend's mouth rather harshly as Lucy panicky shushed him, begging him to be quiet.

"Please Natsu. Keep your voice down!" Lucy pleaded, afraid that somebody might hear them. Gray then removed his hands from Natsu's mouth when he felt that the boy had calmed down.

"Please don't tell anyone about it. It would be bad for both me and Gray if anyone finds out. Hordes of people might come at me. I don't know what they'll do." Lucy said, as she fidgeted her fingers. "I don't want to experience it again." She breathed out, not letting Natsu and Gray to hear her. A flash of memory from her past ran through her mind making her body shiver in fear. It's a good thing that Natsu and Gray didn't seem to notice it and before they will, she shoved the thought off and tried to act normal once again. _I can't tell them my past. I'll just inflict worries. _She thought.

"My lips are sealed." Natsu said and zipped his mouth that made Lucy and Gray sigh in relief.

"So can I make a wish, huh? Huh? Can I? Can I?" Natsu urged, excitement filling his eyes, replacing the shocked state he was in a while ago.

"Uhm, as much as I wanted to…I can't. I'm sorry. Gray here is my master and the only one whom I could grant wishes to." Lucy explained. Gray smirked arrogantly at Natsu, irking the boy. It's like he's pleased that _he has_ _Lucy_ and _Natsu_ _doesn't_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait. That sounded wrong. Erase, erase. Gray felt so pleased that he has a '_genie_' and Natsu doesn't. Yea, much better?

Natsu pouted and Lucy put on her apologetic look. "I'm really sorry." She said and Natsu smiled up reassuringly, patting her head in understanding.

"Where did you find her lamp?" Natsu then asked Gray. The latter snapped out of his trance and looked at him. "At the manor." He answered nonchalantly. Natsu creased his eyebrows. "You stole her?"

Gray gave him his 'what-do-you-think-of-me?' look and Natsu just shrug his shoulders, looking at Lucy after.

"Gray must be lucky then, ne? Finding you first." he said, making Lucy blush and looked down, shifting uncomfortably under Natsu's fascinated gaze. "If I went home earlier, do you think I would've found you instead?" he muttered lowly so that no one could hear him, but Gray did, loud and clear. He felt a tug on his heart saying that he shouldn't let Natsu get closer to Lucy, but he doesn't know what to say.

"Pardon?" Lucy asked. It seemed like she heard him mutter but couldn't figure out the words said.

"I said, 'how old are you?' if you don't mind me asking." the salmon-headed boy asked, leaning closer to Lucy. _Liar._ Gray thought as he absently scrunched up his face.

Lucy's eyebrows twitch in mere irritation as she harrumphed. "Well, it's really inappropriate to ask for a girl's age you know." Lucy said, crossing her arms across her chest while looking away. There was a long pause and Natsu was afraid that he might've offended the blonde. He was about to take his question back but Lucy added something that left both him and Gray confused, at the same time worried at the saddened face she's giving off. "But, I don't really know for sure."

"I've been a genie longer than what you can imagine." She said, looking at the sky while smiling phonily, Gray noted.

There was a momentary silence once again until Gray broke it, thinking that he had heard enough for the day.

"Well, I guess it's time to go home." He said, standing up and started walking. Lucy immediately brushed her expression off and stood up before bowing at Natsu. "I'd really appreciate it if you'll keep it a secret. Thanks…Natsu." She said while waving her hand and hurriedly followed Gray. "Gray! Wait for me!" she said as she caught up with his pace.

Natsu also stood up, readying himself to go home, that before he looked one more time at Lucy, who was now currently arguing with Gray. "You're so lucky, Gray." He commented and walked home.

**…**

"Lucy Hearfilia. Genie."

"Genie. Lucy Hearfilia."

"Lucy Hearfilia. Genie."

"Genie. Lucy Hearfilia."

Natsu kept on muttering. Then he stopped. "Why does it felt like I heard that name from somewhere?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"GAAAH~! Thinking like this is making me hungry!" He said while messing his hair up, frustrated for not being able to remember something that seemed important. He just sighed and continued walking.

"I'm home!" he said as he slid their front door close. He slipped off his shoes and put on his comfy slippers while putting his shoes hastily and untidily at the rack.

A woman's head popped out of their kitchen's door, greeting him. "Welcome back~!" she said.

He went to the kitchen and settled himself on one of their dining chairs, not minding to change his clothes first. Yep, he's really hungry.

"What's for dinner?" he asked, enthusiastically. His mother winked at him and mouthed him the word 'secret' making him pout.

"You'll know soon enough." She said giggling, loving the reaction she got from her son.

"So, have you seen Gray and the others?" she asked.

Natsu grinned and nodded. "I only saw Gray. The others have gone home already when I got there but " He said, cutting himself off when he thought of something, or rather someone. "I also met a girl." He continued and smiled warmly a smile that he seldom show.

"Oohh~! This is so interesting~!" His mother cooed as she skipped her way towards her son. "So tell me, who is this girl that's making my son happy all of a sudden?" she asked and seated next to him.

"Mom, you're cooking something." He said but was totally ignored when his mother stared at him with her shining shimmering eyes. Natsu then looked away before answering his mother's question.

"Her name is Lucy Heartfilia."

Silence.

Natsu turned and looked at his mother, curious of the sudden pause. Seeing her shocked face made him felt a peculiar feeling. "What's wrong, mom?" he asked worriedly, snapping his mother out from her short stupor.

She forced a smile before asking another question, stuttering. "L-Lucy H-Heartfilia?"

Natsu nodded, awkwardly.

"Is…is she…blonde?"

He nodded again.

"Does she have…brown eyes?"

"Mom, why are you asking me these questions? And why is it that you seem to know Lucy? Yes! She's blonde. She's brown eyed. She's Lucy Heartfilia and she's a " Natsu answered, not taking the suspense his mother is giving him, but was cut off and what his mother said shocked him. She does know her.

"A genie."

She quickly stood up and ran upstairs, surprising Natsu. He followed his mother towards his father's study and saw her talking seriously at him. He can clearly spot the astonishing eyes of his father, a sight he rarely see.

Natsu then flinched as both his parents looked at him seriously. He straightened himself up when he saw his father walked towards him. A tall, well-built, redheaded man stood in front of him and told him something he didn't expect.

"Bring her here. Bring Lucy Heartfilia here, immediately."

**..ooOoo..**

Sigh.

Twitch.

Sigh.

Twitch.

Gray looked at Lucy again as if about to say something before sighing again that made Lucy twitch, yet again. It sounds redundant with the 'again' but, they've been repeating those gestures for quite some time now until Lucy couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you stop sighing? If you have something to say then say it!" she said, irritated.

"Well, it's your fault." He simply answered.

"How did it become my fault? I didn't even do anything."

Gray stopped that made the blonde halt as well. She turned and saw Gray looking at her with disbelieving eyes. "Didn't do anything?" he said that made Lucy gulp in utter nervousness. Now, if looks could kill, she should be dead by now.

"Let me explain what you said _you_ _didn't_ _do._" He said, emphasizing those last three words to point his irritation. "You didn't just spill that we're pretending, you even thoughtlessly showed Natsu what you are."

"I told you, I didn't mean it!" she defended.

"You made me divide my popsicle when you can make some for yourself!" he yelled.

.

.

.

.

.

"That's what you're angry about?" Lucy asked, keeping herself from bursting into a laugh. Gray finally realized what he just said and continued walking with a 'tsk', followed by a snickering Lucy behind. "If you want, I could give you some. Just make a wish and I'll give it to you. What can you say, huh? Huh? Huh?" Lucy offered, hoping he'll bite.

Gray stopped. It seemed like he's thinking. _Come on, come on! I know you couldn't resist it. Come on, come on!_ Lucy chanted mentally. After living with him for a month, Lucy learned that Gray likes – no, let me correct that – LOVES popsicles so she thought that he can't withstand his urge of wanting something he loves. Lucy crossed her fingers behind her back while biting the insides of her mouth, a look of hopefulness and excitement filled her chocolate brown eyes while waiting for his positive response.

"No." Gray deadpanned and continued walking, as if not affected with the offer which leaves the blonde slumping in disappointment as she followed her master.

"Gray…" she called but was ignored. She pouted as she tried again but to no avail.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't use my powers for my own convenience." She said, thinking that it's what he wanted to hear. She apologized for making Gray divide his popsicle which is not entirely her fault because she was about to get Natsu's but he just had to hastily brought the other half of his popsicle to her mouth. And besides, he could just give her money for her to buy some, right? So it's not her fault. But still, she knew that Gray's angry so apologizing is the most appropriate thing to do…for now, at least.

"Yet you could use it for some ants?" he said bitterly. Okay, he did answer her but what's with the attitude?

"I just helped them gather their food!" she defended and Gray merely stared at her before sighing once again.

"A really thoughtless brat. How could you mind those ants when you couldn't mind your own self?"

So much for apologizing! Here she thought that asking for forgiveness will make everything alright, but she guessed she's wrong. They continued bickering until they got to Gray's room even ignoring Ur and Ultear's greetings when they got home.

"Fine, fine! It's my fault then! Sheesh!" Lucy said and snapped her fingers, replacing her uniform with her genie outfit.

Gray scowled at her, hating the fact that Lucy could do anything she wanted with just a snap of a finger. "I thought you wanted to be human? Why not start by dressing up in a normal way?"

Lucy looked at him disgustingly. "And let you see me naked? NO WAY!" she said and went inside the bathroom. Gray felt all his blood rise up to his face. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I said "

He was about to defend himself but his phone rang, annoying him. Gray grunted as he took his phone, pressing the 'answer' button and hastily shoved it to his left ear.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" he demanded, not caring who the caller was.

"_Whoa, whoa. Chill there bud."_ Gray heard from the other end of the line.

"Don't you dare call me bud! What do you want, Natsu?" Gray snapped, loud enough for a certain blonde to hear.

"_Fine. Popsicle then."_ he heard a snickering sound but didn't counter it and waited for Natsu to explain what he called for.

"_Well, I'll get straight to the point. May I talk to Lucy?" _okay, now he's more annoyed than before. _What does he want with my Lucy?_ Gray absentmindedly thought even though he intended it to be 'genie' instead of 'Lucy'.

"She's not here." he said, he doesn't know why he's lying. He knows well that he stated earlier that Lucy's been living in the Fullbuster's household but couldn't keep his mouth shut and decided to lie. Right then, Lucy decided to come out and call his name.

"Gray! You talking to Natsu? And who is not here?" she asked, loud enough for Natsu to hear.

"_That's Lucy, right? Now, could I talk to her?" _Natsu calmly asked.

"No." Gray answered for both Natsu's and Lucy's questions.

"Call her in her own phone." Gray said, making Lucy's eyebrows rise.

"_Uh…does she have a phone? How could I call her?" _

"Exactly." Gray heard a scorning Nastu and felt his brows twitch yet again by mere irritation.

"_You don't want me to talk to her…why?"_ that's when a vein popped out of his forehead. "Fine, I'll let you talk to her, just to prove to you that I didn't mean anything." Gray said, giving the phone to Lucy when she seated herself at the foot of Gray's bed that is, after he pressed the 'loudspeaker' button on.

Lucy took his phone and looked at the screen. As soon as she saw Natsu's name on the phone, her eyes glinted in happiness, peeving Gray to no end. "Hello? Natsu?"

"_LUCY! Glad Gray gave you the phone. It's so hard to convince him to__"_

"ENOUGH! Now speak what you called for!" Gray immediately cut him off, a certain blush adorned his face making Lucy confused. They heard a sigh coming from the other end before Natsu spoke, confusing both Gray and Lucy.

"_Can you come at my place today? There's… something I need to tell and give you."_

"Eh?"

**..ooOoo..**

"Why are you here again?" Lucy asked. She was now walking towards Natsu's place but for some unknown reason, Gray was walking by her side.

"For the last time, I'm here to have my nightly walk." And again, Lucy's brows were raised by Gray's answer.

"Is this the only route you could take for a walk? And since when did you have your nightly walk?" Lucy asked.

"Why does it feel like you don't want me here?" Gray argued, narrowing his eyes at blonde. The latter flinched.

"That's not it! I was just–"

She was cut off by Gray who answered her previous question more seriously. "I suppose you don't know where Natsu's place is." He said, making Lucy stop. She placed her pointing finger on her chin and did a thinking pose. "Come to think of it, I don't."

"Thought so." Was all he said. Lucy stared at Gray's back, realizing something. "So, you mean you followed me here because you're worried that I'd get lost?" Lucy asked. Gray stopped on his track as stiffened.

"W-well, I was just going to have my nightly walk a-and since you're going out, I decided to walk with you. Is that bad? Besides, it too dark for a girl to walk by herself." He said, obviously blushing madly, Lucy thought, even if his back is facing her.

"You figured I have my powers to defend myself, right?" Lucy questioned, teasing Gray.

"Even so, you're still a girl. You don't know what lurks in the dark nowadays."

Lucy's heart fluttered. She loves how Gray could be so caring in his own little way. Even though he's so arrogant and _annoying_ and a bully and _annoying_, Gray has this aura around him that always make Lucy smile, happy and make her sense the feeling of wanting to stay by his side.

Lucy giggled at the thought as she ran towards Gray and walked by his side with a knowing smile etched on her face. "What's so funny?" Gray asked curiously. "Nothing~!"

**..ooOoo..**

(Doorbell)

Gray pressed the doorbell as Lucy admired the Japanese-styled house before her. It seemed old but looked beautiful and well maintained.

They heard footsteps from the inside and Lucy straightened herself before the door slid open, revealing a grinning Natsu.

"LUCY~! It's nice to see you…again." He greeted cheerful before looking irritably at Gray. "And what is the great popsicle perv doing here? I thought I asked _Lucy_ to be here, not you." He said and all he got as a reply was a scoff before Gray ushered himself inside.

Lucy instantly bowed, embarrassed at what her master did. "I'm sorry for what Gray did!" she said. "It's okay. He's always like that whenever he comes here." Natsu said while patting Lucy on the head, making the latter look at the salmon haired boy, smiling.

"Come in! My parent are waiting for you." He said, making Lucy curious. She went inside and saw Gray waiting for her at the hallway. "What took you guys so long?"

"Shut up, popsicle perv." Natsu said. He took Lucy's hand and pulled her towards their living room where his parents are waiting, with Gray rolling his eyes while following them closely.

Natsu knocked first before sliding the door open. The three of them, Natsu, Lucy and Gray, were greeted by a lady with azure colored hair in her mid-forties, clad with her cheerful personality. _Beautiful_, Lucy muttered under her breath.

She took Lucy's hands from Natsu before introducing herself. "I'm Grandine, Natsu's mom." She smiled at her and Lucy felt warm inside. Before she could introduce herself, she was dragged in front of a man with reddish hair who was facing the window.

Natsu and Gray stayed at their places when they caught the seriousness surrounding whole the room. The redheaded man turned and faced the blonde fully, giving off his intimidating glare that scared not only Lucy but as well as Natsu and Gray.

"G-good day, sir." She said and bowed. When she straightened herself up, she got shocked when the man suddenly appeared so close to her. But what shocked her most is what happened next.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm glad to finally meet you…Lucy Heartfilia." The man said while hugging her close. Natsu and Gray were left dumbfounded on their spot.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p>Yea, I cut it there. It's too long so I decided to cut it in half,, lame I know, It's not gonna be long until I get a hate mail too,, I won't be surprised,, hehe<p>

Anyways, there's some GraLu here so I hope it will suffice my long absence..

Oh, before I forget, I'm gonna make a fic for the last person to review this fic's latest chapter and BoY's,, what's it for? Well, I'm gonna celebrate my one year anniversary of writing here at ffn with you guys! ^^ when? On August 29, 2012! Yay for me!

I have soooooo many plot inside my head but I don't have the time to write because of school, but I'll still try! ^^

Okay, it's time to go,, I'm sleepy,, =_= Zzzz…

Ja'ne


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **haha, I told everyone that I cutted the chap in half, and well, due to my corrupted files, I had to retype this other half. After I finished typing it, I found it…bleh…and so I had to do some revising…until I got this chapter. I don't really like it much but just to give you something, so here it is~! :DDD

**I very much appreciate everyone who are still there reading this story,, thanks a lot for the reviews, faves, alerts and subscription! HONTO NI ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU! Author-chan wa minna o daisuki! (Author-chan loves everyone!)**

**English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you.**

**Summary: **Did you ever find someone cute but at the same time irritating? Because I had! And I can't shake her off me if I wouldn't wish three times! But what will I wish for if I can have everything I need and wanted. In short I don't need her! Right?

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance, Drama, Humor, Hurt/comfort.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima! Standard disclaimer applied for my inspiration, Disney's Aladdin.**

Please enjoy the chapter! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11:<strong>

* * *

><p>Gray was shuffling from bed, unable to sleep. He just couldn't take his mind off of what happened at the Dragneel's today and, for some unknown reason, the look on Lucy's face after her "talk" with the eldest Dragneel.<p>

He, once again, stirred until he finally couldn't take it and sat up. Gray glanced at his long sofa to see whether a certain blonde is asleep or not. Yes, you heard it right. Lucy is by the sofa, not in her bed because "it just so happens" that the bed Gray bought wasn't sturdy enough to hold the blonde for a long time. It's either the bed was so cheap or Lucy is just heavy. Well, he did decide to buy that just for Lucy to get out of her lamp. Remember the time when she was so stubborn to lock herself on her lamp for three days? Yea, but that's another story. Right now, the main point is to see if Lucy is asleep or not.

Nodding, Gray decided to check.

"L-Lucy? Are you asleep?" he asked, rather hesitantly.

And as what he expected, he didn't hear any reply so he supposed that the blonde is sleeping. And why the hell ask that stupid question? _Are you asleep?_ How could a person answer it if he/she is already asleep?

_Ge'ez, Gray. You're so smart._ He told himself sarcastically.

He was about to get back to sleep— well, more like he was about to _get some sleep_— when he caught something moving on his peripheral vision: Lucy sat up from the couch.

"N-no…" she answered after a long moment.

Basing on her trembling voice and slouching position, Gray concluded that she, indeed, didn't get some sleep either, and it's almost 3 am mind you.

The brunette stood up, taking his comforter with him as he strode towards his couch.

He was having a metal war with himself if whether he will sit beside Lucy. And his mind won as he found himself sitting just a few feet away from the blonde.

And a long awkward moment passed. Neither of them is saying anything.

_Why the hell am I here anyways? _Gray asked himself.

He took another side-long glance at Lucy and absently scowled at how she looked.

_Why was she sad? _Gray thought that brought his mind back a few hours ago.

**FLASHBACK**

"I'm glad to finally meet you…Lucy Heartfilia."

To say that Gray was dumbfounded was an understatement. He was completely, seriously, and intensely surprised when the red-headed man, Igneel, hugged the blonde while uttering those words. He couldn't even comprehend about how he looked after what happened and only found himself sitting just beside Lucy on his own futon, with Natsu on the other side, while the three of them are facing the surprisingly smiling Mr. Igneel Dragneel. He assumed Grandine was the one who ushered them inside and seated them down.

He was snapped out of his thought when Igneel broke the silence.

"Sorry for my rudeness…my name is Igneel, Igneel Dragneel. Natsu Dragneel's father."

Lucy immediately bowed to pay respect, but the look on her face told Gray that she was curious about why Igneel know who she is. Well, who wouldn't? Even Gray is interested to know.

"You must be curious why I know you, huh? Well…" the three teenagers looked expectantly at the man across them, waiting patiently at his next words.

The eldest Dragneel sighed before looking directly at Lucy's eyes, "A legacy had been passed down to me by my father. And that legacy concerns you, Lucy Heartfilia." He said as he brought his hands together, clasping them tightly in front of him while he let his elbows rest on top of his knees.

Gray felt Lucy stiffened at the said words and he felt that this night wasn't gonna end right for her.

"I know who and what you are."

Lucy and Gray's eyes widen. Both their heads snapped at the rose-haired friend beside them, wanting for an answer. Their sudden action just made it clear that what was said earlier is true.

Flinching, Natsu waved his hands frantically. "I didn't tell them! Honest!"

"He never told us anything." Grandine said, intervening the conversation, with her cheerful personality long gone and was replaced by pure seriousness. "As soon as I hear him say your name, Lucy, I immediately know who and what you are."

Lucy looked down on her lap while her hands trembled. Her eyes were still as wide as before but her lips were now quivering, apprehension building up inside her. A sweat can be seen running down from her forehead due to the information she just acquired.

Gray didn't know why he's concerned and why he's even there, sitting beside her, listening how Natsu's family told them they know her, and looking at every reaction Lucy produces. Why did he even go with her? He shouldn't worry for her. She can handle herself and he doesn't care on whatever happens to her!

But, the way his eyes were transfixed on Lucy, it only shows the opposite.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Lucy muttered in opposition, loud enough for everyone to hear. She raised her head and continued her statement while forcing herself to look convincing, but failed miserably. "Th-there are so many Lucy Heartfilia in the world. You must've been mistaken. I-I don't know—"

"We're the direct descendants of Natsu Dragneel, your first master outside the Corona Family."

Gray's eyes that were glued on Lucy snapped at the person who cut the blonde's disputes.

It shouldn't be that surprising considering that they were the Dragneel's but the sudden revelation made it too shocking for the teenagers to take.

"I think you know this by now, but the way my son, Natsu, looked a lot like the Natsu you knew only proves that what I said is true." Mr. Dragneel continued.

The raven haired lad found his eyes once again seeking the sight of the blonde girl beside him. And as soon as he does, he regretted coming along with her— rather, regretted giving her permission to accept Natsu's offer to visit their place.

She was at a loss of words. From Gray's point of view, the look she's been giving off shows how her questions are being clarified by that single phrase, _direct descendant of Natsu Dragneel._

As for Lucy who was still in shock, she kept her eyes from watering. She did ponder a while ago how Natsu looked so much, or rather looked EXACTLY like the Natsu she once knew. She thought he was his reincarnation, but what Mr. Dragneel said made it clear for her.

_So that's why?_ She thought. She would've smiled once she heard it, screaming in joy that she finally met him again, hugging him tightly in her arms, but…

_But still, he's not him._

And this thought torn her heart into pieces. She will never see him again. Even if she did, like what is happening now, he doesn't remember anything and that's the sad part; or rather, he was not him.

Believe her when she tried to hide her pain but it was a futile attempt for Gray saw right through her and all he wanted to do that time is to take her hand and drag her outside, because he knows that she wanted to cry but she can't when she's in front of other people.

After that thought, he wasn't expecting what he did.

Gray stood up and looked at Mr. Dragneel with keen eyes while bringing his hands deep within his pants' pockets. Lucy and the others looked at him quizzically before he started speaking. "I know you what to know more about each other but, I think I had enough for the night." Is what he said, as rude as it may seem, but it was all he could think of after seeing Lucy's face. It sounded like he was only concerned of getting his self out there but the reason he did that is because of a certain someone.

He bowed to Mr. and to Mrs. Dragneel before walking out of the room. Gray stopped just by the door before looking at Lucy, his eyes were saying something like 'are-you-coming-or-not?'

As if understanding the look, Lucy stood up and thanked Gray mentally. She knew exactly what he's doing and she really appreciates the gesture even though he's a bit impolite.

She wanted to run out earlier but she's scared that Natsu and his family will yell and announce to everyone that she's a genie. Yea, that was a stupid thought, but what can she do? She's scared.

She faced the Dragneel family and bowed. She was about to follow Gray, who's still by the door, but Mr. Dragneel stopped her.

"Wait! Before you go, I have something to give you." He looked at his wife and nodded. Grandine took something behind her, a box Lucy noted, and gave it to the blonde who took it with curiosity and confusion evident in her features.

"That box was passed down to me by my father together with the legacy. He told me to give that box to you if I may be able to meet you. He said that box is from his great-grandfather and has everything he wanted to say to a genie named Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy whipped her head at the red-headed man as if looking for doubt but all she sees was pure sincerity.

"I'm glad that I met you. At first I was doubtful if genies are real or just pure imagination and even consider naming my father as a liar, but the moment I heard your name, I just couldn't help the feeling of wanting to see you. You, Lucy, is just like what my father described you to be. I'm happy I was the one who found you. It may be because I was the one who ended this legacy and granted my father's last wish; to find you and give you that box."

"Actually, I was the one who found her." Natsu commented while raising his right hand, wanting attention for being left out of the conversation, but was ignored.

"How…how can you say that I'm a genie when you haven't had any proof to prove it?" Lucy asked.

"The look on your face when my husband told you about Natsu Dragneel says it all." Grandine said and smiled.

**End of Flashback**

After that, Gray and Lucy took their leave and headed home. But the atmosphere on their way back is the total opposite of when they came there at the Dragneel's. Instead of Lucy being the annoying type as she is— which is Gray's perception of her— she remained silent, holding the box tightly on her quivering hands, eyes that had lost its glints were set on the roads ahead, and walking aimlessly— she wouldn't even be home by now if Gray wasn't there by her side, guiding her to the right way.

Gray couldn't understand why she's sad in the first place. She now knows that Natsu is her "precious" master's descendant. They even gave her a box that was said to be given to her by her "loved" master. So why?

He wanted to ask, really. But, he guessed this isn't the right time?

Gray sighed and looked at the box just below Lucy before looking up at Lucy's sad face again.

"Why aren't you opening the box?" Gray asked curiously, noticing that Lucy never considered opening it.

If it was possible for a person to look depressed as he/she already is, then that was what Gray saw in Lucy after his question. He regretted it, but what was he gonna do about it? She will hurt herself more if she continued to keep it without knowing what's inside.

"I'm scared." This happened to stop Gray's train of thoughts but not enough for him to say anything. He waited for Lucy to continue but the silent atmosphere made it more awkward for him to take. This made the raven haired lad to gulp a mouthful of saliva he's been keeping unconsciously.

"Why would you when I'm here?" he said hesitantly, looking away.

Lucy's features changed from being scared to a surprised one but later smiled, when she saw how Gray shifted uncomfortably on his seat due to her intensive gaze.

She nodded her head and took the box. Again she felt nervous.

"What do you think is inside?" she asked wearily and Gray shrugged as his reply.

"What do you think Natsu wanted to tell me with this?" and again, Gray shrugged, but this time a bit irritated.

"What if it has something in it that will hurt me?" and for the third time, Gray shrugged. One more question and he's—

"What if—"

"Are you gonna open it or not? How are you supposed to know what's inside when you're asking me questions I never got any idea how to answer when I, myself, never saw what's inside?" Gray snapped.

Lucy scowled but sighed in defeat. _Yea, Gray's right. _And with determination and a little hesitation in her eyes, she gathered all her courage and placed her hand on top of the lid.

Lucy breathed in deeply before she opened the box, slowly and carefully.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH~!"

"What?! What is it?!" Lucy hysterically said after closing the box, looking around to find anything suspicious before facing Gray again. Her heart stops when she saw Gray's smile.

He patted her head soothingly that brought warmth to her insides. This was how Natsu used to do to her, and it made her heart flutter. It calmed her.

"You're so stiff; I just had to do that." He commented, "Don't be scared. I'm here."

With this said Lucy smiled to herself before looking up and locking gaze with him. Her hazel-brown eyes that were so innocent and soft once again held its glint on place. Gray could only look on its beauty. How much he wanted to get lost in them forever. He wondered why he only saw how pretty they are now. How he missed his everyday not noticing how beautiful those orbs are. But now, even if just for a moment, he can have it all to himself, looking only at him and not to anyone or anything else.

Gray's dark blue orbs were simply amazing. She believed she fell in love with it the first time she saw them. It feels as if she's getting drowned just by looking at it. But she doesn't care. She loves looking at his eyes, how deep and relaxing they are. They could be intimidating most of the time, but sometimes, like when she stole glances at him during class hours, she can see how gorgeous they are without any traces of anger and hurt in them. She's somewhat happy that at this moment, his eyes are only looking at her, not looking threatening as they used to, but soft and smiling down at her.

They didn't know how long they stayed looking at each other like that. It's as if time stopped the moment their eyes met. They didn't even notice why and how their distance got closer. Their bodies leaning closer together. Lucy inclined her head upwards towards Gray, the latter doing the same, also leaning down towards Lucy's.

With their breaths ghosting over each other's lips, their eyes slowly closed as their unconscious waited for the contact to take place. Both of them fisted their hands at their sides, heart's both on neutral paces.

**THUD**

Their eyes snapped open and realize that they were so close to kissing. Both their eyes widen in surprise as they distanced themselves from the other, eyes diverted elsewhere.

Lucy blushed so hard that all she wanted was for the floor to open up and gobble her up. How she wished for Gray not to see it. But, now that she think about it, what could be Gray's reaction to it?

She stole a glance at him and saw him looking the other way with his one hand placed over his mouth and hair shadowing his eyes.

His warm breath still lingered on her lips. What would happen if they ki—

Lucy shook her head. _I shouldn't be thinking about this! Pull yourself together, Lucy!_ She mentally scolded herself for thinking such things. They are not supposed to go beyond their master-servant relationship. She won't let herself get hurt again.

She then felt dismayed.

How does it feel to have his lips pressed against hers again with no one urging them to?

Some part of her wanted to know, but most part of her are shooing the thought away, but it kept getting back.

Lucy questioned herself how they snapped out of their reverie. Then she remembered the loud THUD. She looked at the floor but saw nothing.

Tilting her head to the side she became more curious.

"You dropped this." Lucy looked to her side and saw Gray handing her the box she was holding a while ago. She looked at her lap and realized that the box must've fallen when the two of them are about to—

Lucy blushed once again and took the box hastily from her companion's grasp. Now she wonders if Gray had thought the same thing and came looking for what had interrupted their supposed ki—

Lucy groaned in annoyance, mainly to herself.

"Aren't you gonna open it?" he asked, bored.

Lucy looked up at him and saw how bored his face looked. His eyes lost that effect on her, and it somehow disappointed her but she didn't go there as she felt the veins on her head pop. _I'm probably having a mental breakdown here because of what happened and here he is not even affected at the least? _

But she left that thought and sighed to calm her nerves.

On the other hand, Gray was trying his best not to come anymore closer to the blonde companion. God only knows what he's gonna do when that happens. The feel of Lucy's breath remained lingering on his'. He never imagined kissing her again. Some of his insides craved those lips again and he was so pissed at the box that interrupted them. Why did it have to fall?

A vein popped on his forehead. _Damn you, Gray! Stop fantasizing about stupid things! You only need her to get Juvia back—_

He stopped his train of thoughts as he wonder: _does he still want Juvia back?_

His eyes landed on Lucy again and it confuses him so damn much. _Why her?_

Lucy looked at her lap and saw the box's lid had been taken off. A look of surprised suddenly sprang on her face. "Uhm, the lid's probably been tossed off somewhere when the box fell." Gray suggested as he saw the look on her face.

Seeing her not flinching and still focused on looking at the box, Gray suddenly became concern. He took one glance at the box but saw nothing interesting. His eyes widen when he saw something drop on her hand that he noticed is beginning to tremble.

And when he looked up, he frowned as he saw her tear-stricken face.

**..ooOoo..**

Hahahah~! I'm so mean! Sorry for only updating now after I-don't-know-how-many months. ,

Next chapter, what do you think will happen? Should I need to explain why she's crying? Hahaha. Of course, I must! Her time with her beloved master will be revealed. Watch out for the next update, ne? :DDDD

**Replies~**

**GoldenRoseTanyaTemporaryHIAT US: **hihihi, here you goooo~! :D

**WolfieANNE:** so sorry for the late update, ne? :D yes, Gray is jealous, and it will get stronger with ever chapter.. wahaha, btw, you're mean as well! Ending SIL like that! , oh, oh, oh! I'm still gonna read ALTLF! :D

**jdcocoagirl:** thanks so much! :D hahaha, hope you'll like this as well. :D

**Hachibukai: **ne, Joy-chan! Ndi pa ko tinatawagan ni HR ee,, so I couldn't text you pa. baka Thursday o Friday.. gusto ko na din matuloy 'tong balak natin! Hahaha, you guessed right! Galing galing mo talaga! Haha, ang tagal nitong other half na to no? dami kasing revisions. (thesis? Hahaha) I typed this a long time ago, but then didn't post it because I didn't like it. hindi ko pa rin sya gusto but, so far ito na ung pinaka maayos. Thanks for the review! Hihi, :D

**Animelover4LifeXD:** I know how you feel. And sorry about that! , *bows*

**Fullbusterrulesmyheart:** waah~! Another good guesser! Yay~! Haha, you did awesome figuring out how this was going! But, it's natsu's great grandfather. Yea. Waaah~! I love love triangle! I adore it so much! But, yea, it hurts when one gets left behind. :( oh, school's fine, I guess. Haha, my ojt just ended so I took my time in revising this chapter. Haha, thanks for reviewing! (I know you fancied yaoi but I'm happy that you're still there for me~! :D thank you! *kisses*)

**Urusaii:** hahaha, Pi-chan talaga? Oo, pero okay na naman un,, pang-asar lang ni Lucy un,, hahha, nah, it's okay. I'm happy na you're reading it~! :DDD miss na kita~! And thank you for the review~! :D

**PurpleDiva888:** Vivian-chan~! I'm missing you so much~! Where are you now? How are you? I don't have any news from you! *cries* hehe, now you know. :D it's okay, knowing you're still reading make me happy~! *grins* I know right? See ya soon~! *kisses*

**SpiritFrozenInTime:** really? Haha, thanks so much~! I'm glad I got you thrilled~! Keep reading! :D thanks again for reviewing~! :DDD

**Lucy-Heartfilia-chan:** thanks~! Thumbs up to you too~! Hihihih :D

**KawaiiOdango:** thank you~! There you go, hope you like it~! :D

**lalala (Guest 8/7/12):** waaah~! Me too~! Haha, oh, and you can call me Angel (everyone calls me that, hihiih) did I answer your question with this chap? :D thanks a bunch~! :D

**Le' CarolinnaXannej421:** hahaha, sorry kung late na ung update ko sa BoY huh? And I'm gonna write chap 31 after this, since wala na naman akong kelangang gawin, hihihi,, I know you na, hihi, but I'm not gonna use it here because I know you don't want anyone to know your real name!:D

**liveluvlax18:** heheh, here you go, hope you'll like it~! :D

**Pansy08:** waaah~! Sorry for the long wait! , hahah,, I know what you mean~! I love a jealous Gray, soooooo darn much~! :D

**Princesx Mystery:** hihi, thanks so much~! Hihi, so glad you liked it~! :D aww, thanks! I'll do more~! :D

**Joker07:** waaah~! So very sorry~! I hate cliff hangers too, but the chapter became too long that I had to cut it, and since luck isn't on my side, I lost my files and had to retype all of it but then I don't like the result and had to revise it again, and again and again…until I have this. I know this isn't good enough, but I really hope you'll still like it~! thanks for reviewing~! :D

**Meowers:** thank youuuuu~! :DDD

**anja: **I know, and I'm so sorry~! , haha, okay lang, mas ayos nga kung tagalog ee,, dumugugo na ilong ko, hahaha, aus lang naman, ikaw ba? I miss youuuu~! :D

**emma-nyaaan: **waaaah~! Gomenasai~! Haha, but I'm glad you like it~! :DDD haha, I know~! A jealous Gray is so cute~!

**Nimra:** I'm glad you liked it~! :D hope this'll satisfy you. :DD thank you so much~! :DDD

**Derpin'Derp:** So sorry for the super duper late update~! , I had trouble with this chapter you see. But I hope this'll be enough? :D thanks for waiting so darn long. *bows*

**Heartlockellie (Guest 10/25/12):** waaaaah~! So sorry~! Didn't know there are still people who wanted to read this story of mine. This has no plot, and I'm struggling to finish this. Hihihi, please have patience with me! *bows* thanks for reviewing~! I'm glad you love it~! :DDD

**TheCelestialDragonSlayerxx: **waaah~! You like both GrayLu and NaLu? If you do, I'll love you forever~! :D sorry for the cliff hanger~! , hope you like this chap~! :DDD

**thanks so much everyone~!**

**until next time! (but I really don't know when that 'next time' will be. hahaha XD)**

**Ja'ne**


	12. Chapter 12

**I very much appreciate everyone who are still there reading this story,, thanks a lot for the reviews, faves, alerts and subscription! HONTO NI ARIGATOU GUZAIMASU! Author-chan wa minna o daisuki! (Author-chan loves everyone!)**

**English is my second language and I'm not that good of a writer so I beg for forgiveness if there are wrong spellings or grammar...thank you.**

**Summary:**Did you ever find someone cute but at the same time irritating? Because I had! And I can't shake her off me if I wouldn't wish three times! But what will I wish for if I can have everything I need and wanted. In short I don't need her! Right?

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance, Drama, Humor, Hurt/comfort.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. I am NOT Hiro Mashima! Standard disclaimer applied for my inspiration, Disney's Aladdin.**

Please enjoy the chapter! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>

* * *

><p>As I looked at her, I saw her face damped with tears. But the fear her face once held wasn't there anymore. Still, seeing her crying got me thinking. Why would she shed tears after seeing a box full of papers and other scraps? Well, for me they are. But it might hold a very significant familiarity, to her at least.<p>

I didn't realize I was staring at the box until a sniff made me snap my eyes back to her face. And something inside me cringes at the sight of her fighting the urge to whimper. She bit her lower lip as her brows creased further in utter —err, I couldn't figure out if it was sadness I'm seeing.

But after a while of looking at her, my eyes widen. A smile tugs her lips in a very alluring way. A smile so bright the sun would be embarrassed to ever share it rays again.

It made me a teensy bit —err, okay, it made happy. _Really_ happy. Having seen her smile like that would be one of the greatest things I've ever seen in my life. And I didn't have much of those 'great things' happening.

But at the same time it got me irked. My full attention was again directed towards the box— what was she so happy about seeing a box with nothing but a pile of papers, _or are those letters,_ stuck on one side, another was rolled up, and a smaller box that Lucy took in her hands? I felt myself knitting my already creased brows as I waited in anticipation, and what feels like anxiousness, for her to open it.

And when she does, my mood sank, which is currently unidentified as to why.

Her smile grew wider as she drew a golden ring out before placing it on the middle finger on her right hand. I stayed frozen on the sides, and may be left forgotten by my companion, but I remained silent, contemplating why something inside me is constricting…specifically the left part of my chest.

"I didn't know he'll give it back," she said, wiping her tears away. She didn't say it as if she's talking to me, instead she said it as if she's talking to herself without minding that I'm still there beside her.

And it made my mood much worse than it already is.

Shaking my head to clear my head, I scowled at the box and randomly took a paper, specifically the rolled up one (yea, so much for random), and unfold it without Lucy's permission. Well, I know it's rude, but I've been rude to her since the beginning so it doesn't really change anything. And she's ignoring me so doing this wouldn't really matter.

I sounded bitter back there. Huh.

My eyes widen as I let it gawk at a very beautiful painting of a lovely, young woman leaning on a banister, looking up at the majestic moon illuminating her face in the right places. Her brown eyes shines and hold wonders most people like myself wouldn't have, her blonde hair was pushed back softly seemingly by the night breeze, while her lips stretches into a small smile.

It was clearly Lucy. Only difference was, she has a white scarf draping around her neck, protecting her from the cold.

A scarf so familiar I wanted to rip the painting in my hands.

"What's that?" I looked at her and saw her leaning towards me while her eyes, that still has some remnants of tears, looked over my shoulders. I saw her eyes widen for the umpteenth time this day, and once again my chest constricts as I saw tears threatening to spill once again. Not really because of the tears, but because of the next word that left her mouth.

"Natsu…"

And that was it.

I rolled the paper and handed it to her. She looked at me in surprise before I stood up and proceeded to walk out of the room because honestly, I can only contain so much pain.

A pain I didn't know about.

"Gray, where are you going?"

"Out."

And I let the door close behind me. Good thing she didn't follow me. I guess I made it clear with my voice that I didn't want company. You wouldn't know the relief I felt after getting out of there. But truthfully, I wish she had followed me.

But alas, that didn't happen. And that only made me feel worse.

_Damn, heart._

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p>"Where did you go last night?"<p>

For the eleventh time, she attempted to make conversation since we left for school this morning. But for the eleventh time, I hummed in reply. My neck cracked as I let my head rolled from side to side. I swear I wouldn't sleep on the couch again.

But then again, before I know it, I'm waking up on the same couch every morning. So much for swearing.

Yep, been sleeping outside my room for quite some time now. And I've been having this conversation every single morning. _Annoying._

"I was waiting for you to come back, you know."

"Hmm,"

"You seem tired. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Hmm,"

"Hey, why aren't you talking to me?"

"Hmm,"

"Did I do something wrong?"

And this is where my patience snaps. Usually, this part comes when we're already at school and the bell always saves me from answering it. And honestly, I seriously don't want to talk about it. Or talk to her.

I stopped walking and faced her, giving my indifference front. Her bag that I was holding along with mine was pretty heavy with her things and it's only making my mood more awful than it already is. So I did what any rational person out there would do: I pushed her bag to her arms.

"If you can't shut up, then walk to school by yourself."

.

.

.

Yea, it's not really rational.

And as expected, her brown eyes widen while a look of hurt crossed her face. But before I could wallow in my urges to take back what I said, I spun and started once again towards school.

I seriously couldn't face her yet. Not when I'm confused. Confused on what I'm feeling since _that _night. Confused by the pain.

And, as if by cue, something hit my head so hard I almost lost my balance. My free hand instantaneously found its way on the sore spot with the thought of having a bump there would likely to happen. I just hope it wasn't hard enough for me to have a concussion.

What? I'm dramatic at times. And mind you that having a concussion is serious.

I quickly swirl my head back I thought I'd have a whiplash, before turning my whole body and saw a raging blonde panting heavily while holding her bag (which I highly think was the object she used to hit me, and yes, I suspect her as the one who hit me) tightly with her hand. I swear my eyes were large as saucers. She took a step towards me making me take a step back because right now she's turned back into _violent-Lucy_. And that is never a good thing when her attention is focused on you. Wait, wait, undo, undo – 'that is never a good thing ESPECIALLY when her attention is focused on you.'

I was about to say something to calm her down when her face changed to the upset look she gave off earlier. "Did I do something wrong?" she breath out, hurt and confusion evident in her voice. And this is where I lose.

As my voice found its way back, I heaved a sigh before speaking. "You didn't. I just…just had a rough night, I guess."

And then her upset face turned into understanding, she might know that my sour mood shows itself when I didn't have enough sleep. And that is an understatement. "Where did you go last night?" she said, concern laced in her voice, "And every other night?"

And I guess I really just need her to explain some things to me. So instead of answering her I just motioned for her to follow me, which I was thankful she didn't argue with and just followed me like I'd instructed her— but of course, with her showing her concerned and confused face.

I looked at my watch and saw that we still had time to talk and led her towards the school, with me leading the way. I don't want to walk beside her so I purposefully walked faster when I felt her walking beside me. Fortunately, she got the idea and stayed behind me all the way.

We headed to the rooftop, where I know we could talk with no interruptions, except for the bell that is. I dropped my backpack and slumped down beside it against the railing. Lucy hesitantly sat a few feet away from me. And the simple gesture made me grateful and disappointed at the same time. I'll remind myself to try and not to feel that again later on.

"So," she started, "What's happened?"

I turned my head to her and stared at her for a few seconds, making her blush (I told myself not to think more about it…maybe she's just being self-conscious or maybe…damn! I said I'm not going to think about it!), before sighing and looking up. "Let me ask you a question first," I intended to pause for a little while, probably waiting for her response. But when she didn't say anything, I continued, "What happened to _you_?"

"What…do you mean?" I heard her ask.

"_That_ night," I said and turned to face her confused look, "why were you crying?"

Understanding showed as the words left my mouth.

"Oh, that…" she began fiddling with her fingers on her lap and her eyes found the specs of dust on the floor interesting to look at when she continued, "I just remembered something from my past."

"Yea, that's pretty much obvious," I mumbled in sarcasm, and flinched when I realized I said it much louder than expected. My eyes slowly turned to her face and instead of the usual scowls she sends whenever I use that tone of voice, she smiled.

The smile I saw _that_ night.

A smile that pains me to see.

But no words were uttered. And it left me confused, at the same time irritated that the only response I got was the smile I'm conflicted whether to hate or love.

"What? That's it?"

She looked at me and unconsciously bit her lip – _the lips I almost tasted again._

_._

_._

_._

Blood came rushing towards my face as I processed the thought I had._ W-why did I…? _I shake my head once, getting rid of the _pleasant_…err, getting rid of the '_memory'_ of that night.

"I was…" she started, hesitating to continue, "I was a genie for a long time now. You couldn't even begin to imagine how long. I wouldn't believe it myself if I wasn't there to live it."

She said the same thing to me and Natsu. Even now, I still wonder what she could be hiding.

The smile vanished from her face. I could tell from the way she creases her brows that the next words she utters will be emotionally painful to say out loud.

"Do you ever wonder why I'm still a genie right now? If I were able to grant the wishes my previous masters asked of me?"

My thoughts stilled for a moment, processing her (probably) rhetorical question. And then it suddenly hit me. But before I was even able to respond or ask back a question, she began speaking again. Something that shocked me, to say the least.

"**It's because they never actually wanted to turn me human in the first place**. I'm a _being_ that the only significance for being alive is for granting wishes. A _being_ passed on for generations – a 'thing' that everyone calls as a family heirloom." She said, with eyes devoid of any emotion. "For generations, I've suffered in the hands of the most ruthless beings ever lived in the world, the Corona Family.

"I was abused, maltreated…assaulted,"

The shock refuses to let me talk, to let me move. I can only stare at her while she reveals her deepest memories. Something she never wanted anyone to hear, probably.

All those times she thought no one could hear her when she mutters to herself, all those 'I shouldn't tell them' and 'I don't want them to worry' speech of hers, she doubtlessly doesn't want anyone to know her life, her story.

She shifted in her seat on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest, "I've been with that family since the beginning. I couldn't even remember a time when I got to serve another from outside that family…" she said and paused. My eyes never strayed from her form, and unconsciously, my body began moving closer to her.

But then she smiled.

"Until _him_…"

My mind struggled to deny what I know, to deny who '_him'_ was. But I know it's him.

_Natsu._

Well, not really the Natsu I know. But the thought that Natsu and his great, great, grandfather looked so much alike you would suspect he's resurrected.

She softly laughed, traces of sadness suddenly disappearing with just the thought of him. I gritted my teeth.

"Let's just say, he _stole_ me from them," she said laughingly.

"'_Stole_?'"

She nodded her blonde head and shrugged, "He never knew what he stole though, what the lamp is, what it holds…what I am. Natsu just took whatever he thinks can sell well— money matters."

A scoff broke from my mouth, I can't help it. _Typical Natsu._ "Nothing changed much, though— I guess he inherited it from his great, great, grandfather."

"Inherited what?" Lucy inquired, looking up at me and was surprised. Well, who wouldn't? I'm suddenly beside her. As in, _beside_-beside her, when I don't want to be near her earlier.

I looked away, trying to feign innocence why I'm sitting close to her, and answered her question, "Stupidity." She slapped me playfully on my unsuspecting shoulder and laughed. My lips lifted slightly, knowing I was the reason behind that laugh.

"That was rather rude!"

"Well, isn't he?"

She laughed more but nodded nonetheless. See? We think alike.

"But," I looked at her after hearing this, "He saved me. He rescued me from that hellhole. And I can't be more grateful to him…even if he didn't know what he did for me at first."

And then she went on with her story with him.

Apparently, the _idiot_ didn't know what he stole. The only reason why Lucy's lamp wasn't sold off was because of that one night when _that_ Natsu was cleaning his merchandise, a.k.a. the things he stole, and then Lucy came out.

Let's just say his reaction towards that incident wasn't that good but fortunately, Lucy was unharmed. If she did got hurt back then, I'll go and send Natsu's head where it belong— under my foot— as revenge to whatever his grandfather did. Hmp.

"Don't get him wrong though, he stole to earn money for the town he's in." I didn't bother answer, he's still stupid.

Lucy told him what favor he did for her, she told him what she is and what she can do. And that was the start of their Master-Servant relationship, as Lucy called it. _Natsu_, unlike me, was very grateful to her presence since the very start, and immediately promised to fulfill her one wish— to be human. She helped him support the town he lived in.

That's the first wish of course.

"What's that painting about?" I asked, interrupting her story for a while.

She placed her pointing finger on her chin and looked up, a pose she always do when thinking._ Damn, so adorable._

"I don't…know?"

I was left dumbfounded and felt a twitch of my eyebrow. "You…don't know…" I repeated.

And she nodded, "Uhn, I don't know," she stretched her legs in front of her to cross her ankles together and letting her hand fall on her lap before continuing, "I always borrow his scarf, so I don't know when exactly did he paint it. And why he painted me."

Although I don't really wanna say it, "Maybe he missed you?"

Supplying that answer would make her laugh, or smile. Or so I thought. But then, her eyes darken.

"His second wish was for me to take my lamp and ran away, to a town called Magnolia."

.

.

.

Ow..kei… I didn't expect that. At all.

"W-what?"

"He gave me a letter and told me to give it to a woman named Mavis Vermillion."

My eyes widen. _Mavis Vermillion? Mavis Obaa-sama? No freakin' way!_ I couldn't utter anything due to shock. My mouth opens and closes but no words are coming out, like a fish out of water. _You mean our families go from way back? Natsu and I are _THAT_ connected to each other?!_

"The letter said and I quote, 'Bury the lamp and don't you dare rub it!'"

I almost fall animatedly on the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

My head was aching, not only from information overload but also because Lucy hit me. Again. Seriously, one of these days I'm going to end up in a hospital bed because of a concussion…or head damage…or broken bones…or something. But you get my point.

"Watch your language!" she said, scowling at me.

My hand once again found its way to my head, "What are you, my mother?! THAT HURT!"

"You're exaggerating," She rolled her eyes at me. "Anyway," she said, knowing that I will have my say in that. "I've always thought that Natsu was the evilest person ever lived, after that."

I looked at her in surprise while still nursing my injury, grimacing now and then, "And here I thought he's your precious master. You said you missed him yet you despised him? I don't get you."

She sighed and smiled fondly, "Yea, I despised him for some time. But then, Mavis dug me up (the lamp) again and read me a letter that is apparently attached to the other letter that said, 'Read this to her while not letting her out.' I don't remember the exact words inside it but to sum it up, it said:

'_Lucy, I'm sorry. But I can't fulfill my promise to you. I can't let you roam as a human in this ill littered world. People got wind of who you really are and are hunting you for their own personal pleasure and I can't let them capture you. The Corona family was probably behind it. They want you back. And I won't let them. _

_You deserve to be happy in a better _time_, a better world. So along my second wish, I also prayed that you will find a person good enough to give you what I cannot, the one wish you truly desire. _

_In time you will achieve it. In time you will be human, you will be happy. I'm sorry you couldn't attain it through me. Forgive me._

"And I did…forgive him." She sniffed and hid her eyes through her bangs, while trying to breathe evenly to stop herself from crying. "After that, Mavis buried me again. But before that she promised me that after three generations, someone will find me. But I didn't believe her. I don't want to wait that long. So I waited for him, hoping to see him again. I never lose hope…until a hundred years after, when I know he no longer walks this earth."

The left side of my chest suddenly scrunched up. I feel her pain. I feel her sorrow. My heart goes out to her. Waiting that long…I can't imagine how lonely that is. My arm, like something possessed it, moved from its place from my head and towards Lucy's shoulders. _Pull her close, comfort her._ Was all I think about. But then…

.

.

.

"I miss him," she sobbed.

.

.

.

_No._

.

.

.

_She must've loved him._

And then the bell rang.

**..ooOoo..**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Owkei, that wasn't the ending I planned for this chapter. I originally planned for it to be light but… yea.**

**Anyway, HIIIIIII EVERYONEEEEEE~! Whoever thought I'm dead…I've resurrected to give you this! Hahahahaha, so basically, I'm a zombie…**

**Meeeh… **

**Again, thanks for the reviews, the faves, and the follows! I know this story has been forgotten, as was I, because I haven't given you an update for sooooo many years **(2 years, 2 months and 7 days, I'm exaggerating it— caught this from Gray)**, but if ever there are some people out there still waiting for the next chapter of this story, I'm truly grateful to you! You guys keep me alive (as a zombie) hahahha!**

**AND! Sorry for the awful cliffhanger I left 2 years ago. Hahaha. ***cries in a corner because of the death glares I'm receiving*

**Thank you: WolfieANNE, kurage-hime-chan, jdcocoagirl, dianaloveanime, Le' CarolinnaXannej 421, , Lady59, Fullbusterrulesmyheart, Oishii-.-Flakes, lucylover (Guest 02/10/13) — **I'm from Cavite! *smile***, MademoiselleRED, anja (Guest 02/13/13), natpereira, Umi Ryuuzaki Fullbuster, Naruleach98, 1farytaillover, Guest (04/14/13), 1PkFire, Bhey (Guest 05/02/13)— **I know, and I'm sorry if he loves Juvia here, but it's important in the plot, it's GRAYLU, don't worry. *smile***, Graylufan (Guest 05/03 13), Choco Oka, Shizuki Nagairo (Guest 05/20/13), luciolla (Guest 08/10/13), spark01, netteskies01 (Guest 10/09/13), Kyto Touche, StoryWriter369, and Lillian M.**

**Love you guys to bits! Mwua! *hearts* **

**P.S. Can't promise you anything about the next update. As well as the update of my other stories.. hahaha, **

**P.P.S. A lot of you guys are planning on killing the poor box that Lucy dropped and interrupted Lucy's supposed kiss with Gray. I killed it for you, don't worry.. hahaha**

**P.P.P.S. Sorry about the 'Corona Family being mean' thing in this story. I was angry at Flare when I wrote chapter 11. And I'm too lazy to go back and change in into my favorite villain's surname, Orlando (Minerva) even though she's in the good side now in the manga *spoiler!***

**P.P.P.P.S. for the awful reviewer, Graylu sucks (Guest 06/10/14),, from my other fanfic called 'What are Words', he said: "**Who the hell ships Gray with Lucy? I know all Lucy fans are crazy pairing her up with each and every guy in fairy tail but seriously Graylu ?! Lol! No offence but u guys make her sound like a slut. I hate Gruvia too but atleast it makes sense unlike Graylu . If Gray and Lucy weren't in the same team this would probably be a crack pairing. Seriously people why dont you'll just leave Lucy with Natsu.**" **

**My answer: **You suck too! Hahhahahaha! Pairing her up with Gray makes her a slut? To hell with that! "No offense" but you insulted us after? Get a life! So you're saying that if Natsu and Lucy are not on the same team it'd be a crack pairing too? Question: ARE YOU STUPID OR ARE YOU STUPID? Pick one! Or pick both for all I care! Natsu and Gray have their own moments with Lucy and you can't ever take it out of the manga/anime if you're not Hiro Mashima. Don't you dare make fun of our ship. I love Graylu with a burning passion (even if I'm not that much active anymore) but I do love Nalu too! And unlike you, I don't hate Gruvia, I just don't like pairing Gray up with anyone except Lucy. AND for the hundredth time, PEOPLE CAN SHIP WHOEVER THEY WANT TO SHIP! YOU CAN'T FORCE THEM TO LIKE ANOTHER! "Seriously people why dont you'll just leave Lucy with Natsu." You say? Why don't YOU leave US the hell alone? Huh? Tsk!

**AHEM.. sorry of the rant… I've always wanted to tell him/her that ever since I read it! I just don't know how since he/she is a guest. Again, Sareee~ hahaha**

**Ja'ne!** *flies*


End file.
